Breathe You In
by JK5959
Summary: His soul sensed her when no one else did. His immortal heart found her  when to everyone else she went unseen. Longing for love and recognition, a lonely vampire and a  neglected human girl find what they've been missing. E/B
1. Chapter 1  Invisible

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_

**A/N: This story will be about 8 chapters long with an epilogue. All chapters are already written. They just have to be beta'd and then posted. I hope to get all of it up within 2 to 3 weeks. I've decided to try and finish any new stories before posting so that you don't have to wait too long for my posts. I'm still working on ****A Tortured Soul**** and ****The Auction**** but I'm in a little bit of a rut right now with those two, and decided to get this one out there in the time being. I hope you enjoy this. It was inspired by an episode of **_**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**_**, though I've taken a lot of licenses on this one.**

**Thanks again to my beta, icrodriguez. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Invisible<strong>

It was a new town, a new school, and new people to openly stare at Edward and his siblings. Being the new family in town was bad enough, but being inhumanly beautiful didn't help with the gawking and disturbing thoughts of the teenagers of Forks High.

Having been alive for over a century, and being in high school more times than he cared to remember, Edward was accustomed to their reactions. Humans simply weren't used to such beauty and grace, it wasn't natural; which is why they shied away from his kind. As appealing as they were to their prey, human instinct told them to stay away. And they did – for the most part. Though there were time**s** when he had to deal with the occasional flirtatious female, Edward had become adept at deflecting their advances.

Edward was prepared for another monotonous day of playing the role of perfect son to the town's good doctor. He didn't mind it actually. Being in school got him out of the house and away from the raging hormones of his siblings, and sometimes, his parents. Edward was the only one in their coven without a mate and, up until recently, it never occurred to him to mind. But as of late, he was feeling more and more alone, wishing that he could find that one person to share his existence with.

He wasn't precisely sure what it was that had him feeling this way now. But it wasn't just seeing his family so complete and utterly happy with their mates, their whole world revolving around the other. It was the fond memories he had of his mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward Masen, and how blissfully happy they were together when he was a young boy. He remembered very vividly the loving looks his father would give his mother and the kisses they would sneak when they thought he wasn't looking. They were devoted to each other implicitly.

Edward didn't remember much of his life before his change, but those tiny, tender moments between his parents lingered with him. He had always wanted a love like that; this, a human memory he remembered even now. He had escorted his fair share of young girls on afternoon strolls through the park or shared tea and cookies with them on rainy days, hoping to find what his parents had found in one another. It took only minutes into the date to realize that he did not feel even a flicker of the fire that his parents seemed to hold for each other.

He always knew instantly when there was no spark, and with each date that ended, he became just a little more jaded. He had wished so badly to find someone to love and to love him in return, but when his change took place the dream of finding that person had died along with his humanity. But recently, something within him had changed. As if something within him had shifted. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew without a doubt that now more than anything, he wanted to find someone to spend eternity with.

He was ready to begin searching again. When one lived forever it was only natural to want to find someone to spend that time with. But how was he to go about it? He certainly didn't feel anything for the female vampires he encountered, and surely he couldn't just pluck a young human girl off the streets and change her. He couldn't fathom doing that to some poor unsuspecting girl.

It wasn't that Edward didn't have opportunities; on the contrary. In fact, many women over the years had shown _a lot_ of interest in him, but he could never bring himself to pursue something with any of them, not even friendship. Edward was always a very withdrawn person, perhaps a bit too sullen for his own good, and tended to avoid relationships. But on the insistence of his sister Alice he would occasionally engage in friendly banter with the rare female, something was always off – never quite right.

Edward needed more than just a pretty face. He needed to connect on a deeper level. But no matter how often he refused advances or turned down sexual offers, women still persisted. He laughed at the thought of how many women threw themselves at his feet, specifically Tanya. The woman was incorrigible – never taking no for an answer. Sometimes, if Edward was being honest, her persistence frightened him. As the only virgin of the Cullen family, Tanya had taken it upon herself to try and steal his virtue. So far, Edward had been lucky enough to fend her off.

As Edward sat in Biology, he let his loneliness wash over him, which was even more evident to him while playing human. He didn't know in which world he felt more alone, human or vampire.

The day was almost out, and Edward was somewhat relieved _and_ saddened by the thought. He did not look forward to going home and being reminded of his constant state of bachelor-hood, but more importantly, he couldn't wait to get away from all the incessant thoughts and mindless chatter of the kids around him. It was a lose/lose situation that Edward often found himself in. He tried his best to ignore the lustful and inappropriate images currently swirling around in his head, but it was proving quite difficult as most of them were centered on him. He shuddered at the numerous graphic images of him in random states of undress.

Edward did his best to push out everyone else's thoughts and began to let his mind wander to more interesting things as the teacher began his lecture on mitosis. And just as the teacher's first words reached Edward's ears, he caught the most delicious scent he had ever come across in his torturously long life. It was a scent - he realized appallingly - that he would gladly and willingly kill for. Edward had never been so tempted in all his years. His first reaction was to seek out the source of the delectable scent and drain the human quickly. The aroma had his mind racing and the venom dripping down his throat. He licked his lips in desperate anticipation.

Shaking his head, Edward brought himself out of his daze. Disgusted by his own murderous thoughts, he clutched the edge of the table to keep from launching himself at the owner of the delicious aroma. But there was just one problem. Edward didn't know whom it was coming from. It smelled so close - almost as if it were right next to him - but aside from him the table was empty. The seat beside him was unoccupied, and according to the teacher, it had been all year. So where was the smell coming from? Edward felt as if he were going absolutely insane. That scent, the wonderful floral smell, would surely be the death of him. He didn't know if he could stand another ten minutes confined to this class with that maddening smell.

He swallowed back the venom saturating his mouth, and shut down his senses. He stopped his breathing immediately, refusing to lose control in a classroom full of innocent bystanders. Because Lord knows if he lost control, there was no hope for any of them. He would surely slaughter the entire class to get to the blood he so desperately needed.

He tightened his grip on the table and began scanning the room, frantically trying to locate the source of his personal hell. As his eyes raked over the blissfully unaware students, he heard a voice. It was a small voice, so low he wasn't even sure he had heard it at all. It was quite obviously female and filled with nothing but concern. It shocked him to realize that the concern was for _him_.

"He doesn't look too good. I hope he's alright. It would be terrible for him to be sick on his first day in a new school. It's not exactly something you want to be remembered for." There was a sigh and then, "Almost as bad as not being remembered at all. Great! Now I'm talking to myself." The last part of the girl's statement was filled with such bitterness that it startled him.

Now, not only did Edward need to find from whom the scent belonged to, but from whom this new voice came from as well. It was not a voice he recognized. It was not familiar in the least, and he had already memorized every voice in each of his classes. He had neverheard this magnificent voice before, for he would have remembered it if he did. It was gentle and inviting.

Edward whipped his head to the right, certain that it had come from that direction. As he did this, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"His eyes are black - how did they change color?" The voice paused, then, "Still beautiful, though," the girl mused under her breath.

He looked over his shoulder at the students sitting behind him, his eyes wide and more than likely, wild and beastly looking. He could only assume that it had come from one of them. Edward knew this was a fruitless effort, but where else could the voice have come from? It was the only logical explanation as there was no one beside him. That he was certain of.

A girl, he remembered her name being Angela Weber, stared right back, her thoughts somewhat frantic and scared.

"Did you say something?" Edward whispered angrily. He felt guilty for being so blatantly rude, but he couldn't help the irritation from seeping through in his tone. The mysterious voice, coupled with the delicious scent, would be his undoing. He was already at his wits end.

She shook her head, unable to say a word, the fear prominent on her innocent face. The boy next to her, Ben Cheney, did not like the way Edward had spoken to her, and thus made it clear with the scowl he was sending his way. Edward briefly recalled a few thoughts from this young boy's mind from earlier. He fancied this Angela Weber, and as such was quite protective of her.

Edward stifled a laugh at the thought of a mere human trying to intimidate a vampire, but found he was quickly filled with respect and admiration for the boy. His intentions were honorable and gentlemanly. Not something you came across very often this day in age. He certainly couldn't fault him for being a decent human being.

"What the hell was _that_ about? Why is he so angry at Angela?"

There was that voice again - this time slightly louder. Edward was certain it was not his imagination, but he still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Well, truth was, he _did_ know where it was coming from – right next to him – but that simply could not be. It was impossible. Edward closed his eyes and listened harder. He let every other noise around him fade away - pens running across paper, fingernails tapping against the desktops, the quiet whispers of the gossiping girls in the back - until there was nothing left but silence.

He sought out the voice again and heard nothing. But something else pricked his ears. Something he only just noticed. There was a heartbeat…right…next to him. It was erratic and beating swiftly. Along with that heartbeat he heard the distinct sound of someone breathing softly. Why was he only just picking up on the heartbeat? His vampire senses were too keen to not have noticed it instantly.

He raked a hand through his hair roughly and decided to try something completely insane. He mumbled, too low for anyone else to hear, "Is someone there?"

He heard a gasp from beside him, and then, ever so softly, "Is he talking to _me_? He can hear me? But no one's heard me in so long."

Edward turned his head slowly to the spot next to him. No one was there, but he clearly heard the voice. There was no mistaking it now. It was real. She was real, whoever she was. The girl's heart began to race as his eyes settled on the stool next to him.

"Who are you?" he whispered. His eyes darted around, and luckily, no one else had heard him speak.

The beautiful voice was so melodic and enchanting. Edward wished she would speak again. He realized he was holding his breath, waiting anxiously to hear her voice again. As his eyes scanned the empty space beside him he saw the stool twitch slightly, and then he faintly heard the patter of feet running to the back classroom door.

Immediately, Edward jumped to his feet and followed the footsteps. Ignoring the stares of the students and the teacher's warnings of detention, he walked through the threshold and into the hall. Edward stood in the middle of the empty hallway, searching the barren corridor, listening intently for any signs of movement or breathing. And then, he caught the scent - her scent - that heavenly aroma. The one that was driving him insane with bloodlust from the moment he smelled it. The venom once again pooled in his mouth and dripped down his aching throat. The burn was almost unbearable. He swallowed it down, determined to beat his overwhelming need for this girl's blood. He would not give in to his hunger. He would not feed the monster. He hadn't in so many years and he wouldn't allow it to win now.

Edward sniffed the air, following the trail to the end of the hall, not to harm her, but to find out what was going on. He _needed_ to know what was going on. He walked toward the door leading to the courtyard, coming to a stop not five feet away from it when he heard soft humming. It was a sweet melody - something that was familiar; a classical piece perhaps? As he approached, the humming came to an abrupt stop and he was suddenly saddened at the loss of such a mesmerizing voice.

"Hello?" he called softly.

Surprisingly, Edward found that the mouthwatering scent of this girl's blood was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. Suddenly, feeding was pushed to the backburner. The fragrance was much more potent now than in the classroom. It was becoming much, much stronger. But as intoxicating as the smell was to him, it was not calling out to the vampire in him. It was appealing, more than anything else, to the _man_ inside him. He was finding it irresistible in a way that had him yearning to be close to her in a manner Edward had never experienced. This startled Edward.

Now, more than ever, he was desperate to understand out what was going on. Why was he hearing a voice, but not seeing anyone? These weren't simply someone's thoughts he was hearing,for Edward could tell the difference between thoughts and actual voices. A person's internal voicesounded slightly different, softer, than their natural tone. And why did no one else hear her? The voice wasn't too low for anyone else to have noticed, but it seemed that he was the only one who could hear her. Why was that? More importantly, why was he feeling this undeniable pull towards her?

Edward sensed a strong presence, though he could not see a soul around. He inched closer to the door, not knowing what else to do. And as he moved closer, the girl's heart began to beat faster and faster, pounding wildly in her chest. So forcefully in fact, that Edward feared it might actually break right through to the floor. He didn't want her to fear him. That was the last thing Edward wanted.

As Edward listened to the sound of her beating heart, it grew louder to his ears, as did her breathing. His senses seemed to be growing accustomed to her, as if they were seeking her out. Before, Edward was barely aware of her, but now, the sound of her racing heart and heavy breathing were all that he could hear, all that seemed to matter.

Her breathing slowed to short, gasping breaths and her pulse began to even out. Edward licked his lips nervously and her breath hitched a little, her heart skipping a beat. He was so acutely aware of her it frightened him. A faint charge of electricity began to fill the air around him and the hairs on Edward's arms began to stand on end. The intensity of it seemed to grow the longer he stayed within her reach. He shivered slightly at the feeling. He had never felt anything like this before. What was it?

Edward scrunched his brows together in thought. He reached out with his mind to hers but felt nothing. There was nothing there. He knew she had not gone, because he could still pick up her scent, still _feel_ her near him. That energy that thrummed between them was only increasing in force. It touched his fingers and ran up his arms, enveloping his entire body and radiating to his chest. It slowly surrounded his heart and tugged gently. He gasped at the exact moment she did.

Edward's eyes darted up, and he wondered briefly if her eyes were meeting his. He reached out his hand slowly, at seemingly nothing at all, but for a split second his fingers came into contact with something warm and soft. And for that split second, he simultaneously felt another jolt shoot through his entire system and straight to his heart. Another loud gasp left the girl.

It was a shocking feeling, just like before, but a feeling that he would welcome back eagerly. Electricity coursed through his veins, warming him to his very core. His skin tingled with the aftershocks, and for just a moment, his heart felt alive again. He felt complete; something he'd never felt before now.

Edward had never felt so alive before, so on fire. It was as if thousands of electric currents were charging his body. But as quickly as he had felt this amazing energy, it was gone, as was the feel of what he could only assume was the girl whose voice he was hearing. The door had been shoved open abruptly, by nothing and no one at all, and the heartbeat was gone, along with her scent, which had begun to grow stronger. Edward now recognized what that smell was - freesias. His heart suddenly felt empty, emptier than ever before.

Edward followed quickly, not knowing what else to do, but knowing full well he couldn't lose her. Something urged him onward. He began searching the school grounds frantically, though he knew he would see no one. The bell sounded just as Edward finally caught wind of her scent and when he made to follow it, the student body quickly piled out of the school and engulfed the campus in a frenzy of warm bodies, making it near impossible to track her with the mingling aromas.

Edward closed his eyes in concentration, trying desperately to latch onto her scent again, when he was suddenly jolted back to reality by a light tap on his shoulder. He glanced down, meeting the inquisitive gaze of his sister Alice.

"What happened, Edward?" Her voice was serious. He had a feeling she would have seen this.

He tore his eyes away from his sister and looked back out onto the school grounds, not really focusing. "I'm not sure, Alice. I can't explain it," he said quietly, his eyes darting over the campus.

Moving to stand in front of him, she caught Edward's attention once again. "Edward, I had a vision," she whispered softly.

"What was it?" he asked quickly. If it was about that girl, he needed to know.

She sighed heavily. "All I know is that you need to speak to Angela."

"Weber?" he asked incredulously. What use could she possibly be? She nodded slowly, cautiously glancing around them to make sure no one was listening. "About what?" he prodded.

"I don't know exactly, but whomever this is - the person that you're looking for - I can't get an accurate read on them," she said. He looked at her, shocked. Nothing like this had ever happened to Alice before, and she was clearly as irritated about the predicament as Edward was confused by it. "I'm not sure why, but I can't…I can't-" She huffed loudly before continuing. "I can't see them. It's like they don't even exist."

**Let me know what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2  Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: Just so you're aware, this story will take place over the course of one day. It's basically a love at first sight sort of thing. I can understand that some people don't like that kind of storyline, so if you dont, now's your chance to stop reading.**

**Once again, thank you to my beta icrodriguez. She also helped a lot with the new summary, b/c I suck at those things. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 - Revelations<span>**

Edward took Alice's advice and decided to talk to Angela, though he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He had been told that the lab table was empty before he came along, but if the mysterious girl had chosen to sit in the stool next to him, perhaps it had once been occupied after all. Was she a spirit? Surely that was a preposterous idea. If she were a ghost, he wouldn't have been able to touch her earlier or hear her heartbeat.

Just the thought of touching her brought a smile to Edward's lips. He had never felt anything so amazing in all his life than when he touched her. The fact that Edward was thinking back on it, reveling in the memory of her warm skin against his ice-cold body, startled him immensely. He quickly wiped the smile from his face, feeling a fool for reacting in such a way. He didn't even know the girl. He didn't know who or what she was, but he could already feel himself growing strangely attached. This scared him.

Luckily, it seemed Edward had last period with Ms. Weber - AP Literature. This would be the perfect time to confront her with a few questions, albeit random and strange questions. As he entered the class he noticed her seated in the front of the room. He strode up to her leisurely, not wanting to startle her, and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said politely.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock and awe. "A-Angela," she stuttered.

_My, he's very handsome,_ she thought. _A little frightening…..but still very handsome._

He smiled, holding in his laughter, and made sure not to reveal his teeth. It was not his intention to frighten the poor girl - especially since he needed her help - and revealing his canines would most certainly do that. It usually did.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior in Biology. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Edward stifled a laugh at his little joke. "Not that that is any excuse, but I still wanted to give my apologies. I was very irritable before, and I should never have taken it out on you."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "It's alright." Her eyes danced all over the room, to the blackboard, out the window - anywhere but on Edward. She really was frightened of him.

"Well, thank you for accepting. I felt awful for the way I came off. I'm not normally like that, I assure you." He winked at her, hoping a little flirting would ease the tension. It seemed to work, but only slightly. Her thoughts told him that she was somewhat wary of him, and still a little afraid - as she should have been. Normally this would please Edward, but today he needed her compliant.

"I wanted to ask you a question about Biology," he continued. No point in dancing around the subject any longer. She obviously wanted to end this conversation as quickly as he did.

"Do you need some notes?" she asked confused, making a move for her books on the floor.

"No, no," he assured her. "I was just wondering if you can recall anyone ever having sat at my lab table before I came along. I was told that it has been empty all year, but I have a hunch that it wasn't."

She leaned back in her seat and stuck out her bottom lip, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you need to know something like that?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"I don't need to, but I was just wondering." Though, the truth was, he _did _need to know, and badly at that.

She thought for a moment, but it didn't take long before she had her answer. "No, I don't think so. I can't remember anyone."

"Are you sure?" he asked, imploring her with his eyes to think harder – to delve deeper into her mind. Perhaps her subconscious was hiding something that she could not immediately recall.

She nodded slowly, but it was an unsure kind of movement - as if she were starting to remember something, but having a difficult time doing so. "I'm positive…I think." She frowned.

"A girl perhaps?" he continued, goading her gently.

Angela's eyes seemed to widen slightly with a sudden epiphany. "Yes, now I remember. There _was_ a girl who sat at your table. She was very quiet, always kept to herself," she said. "I think she had brown hair, kind of long. She always had a book with her, and sat alone at lunch. I'm pretty sure she was in my year." There was an image of the girl in Angela's mind, but it was blurry at best as she could not seem to remember her very clearly, so her memory was of no use to him.

Edward was beginning to grow anxious and thoroughly excited now that she remembered. "Do you remember her name?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Barbara? No, that's not it. Betty? No, that doesn't sound right, either," she mumbled, more to herself than to him.

Edward was starting to get increasingly impatient. "Are you sure it starts with a B?" he asked a little harshly, though Angela was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him snap at her - _again_.

Then, there it was. Edward heard the name in her thoughts just before she said it aloud.

"Bella! Her name was Bella Swan. Yes, that was it," she said triumphantly. She looked about ready to pat herself on the back.

_Finally_, Edward thought. Now they were getting somewhere. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"No, I don't, actually." Angela frowned at this lack of knowledge. "She just stopped showing up to school one day. It was like she just disappeared."

Edward thought this very odd. "So, she moved." It was more of a statement than a question.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. She only _just _moved here about a year ago. Her parents are pretty wealthy from what I hear. I think her father is an oil tycoon or something. They traveled a lot and I think they bought a house here so she could go to school."

"She lived alone?" Edward couldn't help but be slightly miffed at this news. No one should be alone, especially someone so young.

"Yup. They set up some sort of trust fund for her so they could continue traveling," she answered brightly. She seemed proud of herself that she remembered anything at all about this Bella.

"How do you know so much about her, when you barely remembered her earlier?" Edward asked curiously.

Angela frowned again, this time much deeper, and her eyes seemed to lose their gleam. "I don't know. I remember talking to her a few times, I guess, but we were never friends." Her voice was low, barely audible.

"If you spoke to her and managed to garner even this tiny bit of personal information, how is it that you seemed to have completely forgotten about her?" Edward asked appalled, his anger slowly seeping through. He clutched the books in his hand, his fingers impressing themselves into the binding.

Angela's eyes seemed to glisten and her lips quivered slightly. Edward feared she would start to cry at any moment, and that was something he was not equipped to handle if it were to happen.

"We just ran in different circles," she said softly in her embarrassment. "Like I said, she was a quiet girl. She kept to herself."

Edward tilted his head slightly at her, narrowing his eyes. He wasn't sure if this newfound information was helping him or causing even more confusion. One thing he knew for sure, though, is that it was making him very angry. He didn't even know this Bella, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to protect her.

"If she didn't move, then what happened to her?" he prodded further, ignoring her state of shame. She _should_ feel guilty.

She shrugged, looking down at her notebook, her composure calming gradually as she picked at the metal of her spiral notebook. "Don't know." Her mind was pleading with Edward to go away. She didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

Edward was a little annoyed. Obviously something had happened to this girl and no one seemed to care. A person doesn't just vanish off the face of the earth without someone noticing. Wouldn't her parents have realized she was missing? Even if they traveled, they surely would have called to check in on her.

_For God sake, she's only in high school_, he thought angrily.

"Thank you for your time, Angela. You've been a big help." Though, Edward wasn't really sure that she had been. She had managed to piss him off, however.

Edward sat through his last class, going over in his head what he was going to do. He knew her name now; maybe she was in the school yearbook. Angela had said that she moved to Forks about a year ago, so it was worth a shot to look. Edward decided his first course of action would be to find the school yearbook. He was more than just a little curious as to what she looked like. Random images of what she might look like sped through Edward's mind.

With somewhat of a plan in place, Edward darted from the classroom as soon as the bell rang dismissing the last period of the day. Fortunately, Edward was able to finagle his way out of detention for skipping out on Biology class earlier. The teacher was willing to let the incident slide since it was only his first day, as long as he promised never to do it again. Edward agreed, and as a result, avoided staying after school. It was a good thing too as Edward wanted to get a jumpstart on finding this Bella Swan.

Edward threw all his books into his locker, knowing he'd have plenty of time to finish the assigned work tomorrow during study hall. Edward knew that Alice would see where he was going, and would inform the others that he would be running home. Luckily, Alice always had a spare key to his car. Not that Edward was entirely pleased about that, but in this case, he was thankful for her incessant pestering that he get a copy made for her.

With most of the students now gone, Edward headed over to the library. But on his way he passed the main office and made the split second decision to slip in and retrieve Bella's records. Hopefully they would still have her information on file.

There was only one woman in the front office, typing something up on the computer. Behind her were two doors; one to the Principal's office and the other that said _Private_. That had to be the room where he would find her file.

As the woman - who was oblivious to Edward's presence - leant closer to the computer screen, peering at it over her dark-rimmed glasses, he quickly sped past her and into the private area. The woman looked up startled as the loose strays of hair around her face blew in the breeze that Edward caused as he ran by. As she looked behind her, Edward had already ducked into the tiny room and closed the door softly behind him. She was none the wiser.

Edward rapidly flipped through the cabinet that read _R-T_, locating Bella's file immediately. He opened the flimsy manila folder and began to read eagerly.

She was a straight-A student who had taken mostly AP classes in her previous schools. She was home schooled by the best tutors as a child up until middle school, at which point she had been to four different schools. She finally transferred to Forks near the end of her Freshman year. There was no recent information that Edward could find and no photo to go with the file. Her records offered very little and this only caused Edward more distress. What had happened to her? Her address was listed in the file and Edward decided he would pay a visit to her home later on.

As Edward exited the file room, the Principal entered the main office, the receptionist quickly clicking off her screen and minimizing the site she was perusing. Mr. Wagner's head was ducked, reading some papers in hand, and Edward took the opportunity to hide underneath a nearby desk. He slipped under swiftly, his back flat against the floor, his knees curled to his chest.

The Principal's footsteps came closer to where Edward lay, and he stopped his breathing just as Mr. Wagner's shoes came to a halt behind the desk, the leather tips of his loafers just missing Edward's nose by a hair. Edward leaned back as far as he could go.

"Ms. Cope, have you seen the payroll?"

Edward heard the distinct sound of creaking metal as Ms. Cope turned in her chair. "Last I remember it was on Maryanne's desk. It's not there now?"

Mr. Wagner rustled through some papers on the desk, a pencil rolling off and landing near Edward's knee. Edward nudged it away quickly, out from under the desk, just before Mr. Wagner bent to retrieve it. As he knelt down to pick up the errant pencil, his face coming into full view, Edward closed his eyes in anticipation of being caught. But Ms. Cope's voice chirped loudly at the Principal, pulling his attention away from the task at hand. He looked up just as his fingers wrapped around the pencil, and he peered at Ms. Cope from over the top of the desk. He rose from his crouch instantly and Edward let out a small sigh of relief. That was a close one.

"What was that you said?" Mr. Wagner asked.

"They're right here."

Edward listened to Mr. Wagner as he made his way to Ms. Cope's desk. He peaked underneath the open space between the desk and the floor just in time to see the Principal grab the payroll from her hands. "Thanks, Lorraine," he said as he headed for his office. Once his door was shut, Edward made his move.

Ms. Cope's attention went back to her computer screen and the site her attention was previously occupied by. It was a dating site and Edward could hear the excitement in her head. The woman had two offers for dates and she had only been on it a week. Edward picked up from her thoughts that these men were not her type, but with the slump she had been in lately, she wasn't going to be picky.

Edward left the room undetected and continued on with his original plan, heading toward the library. He needed to find a picture of Bella Swan and there was no way he could wait until he got to her house to find one. He was positive the library was where he would find last year's yearbook. They had to have extras on file – catalogued _somewhere _if not there. As he entered the library, Edward came upon an elderly woman, no younger than seventy, sitting at the front desk scanning books into a computer system.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked, bracing his hands on the desk.

The woman, that Edward could now see was covered in wrinkles, with her hair pulled to the nape of her neck in a thick silvery bun, gave him a warm, friendly smile. "Well, good afternoon, young man. How may I help you?"

Edward couldn't help but smile at her inviting nature. "Good afternoon. Do you happen to have last year's yearbook on hand?" he asked politely.

She laid down the book in her hand and furrowed her brow, pursing her lips in concentration. It wasn't a difficult question, but Edward could understand that perhaps she was having a hard time remembering. She was up there in age, and though he was older, Edward couldn't deny that he was much more spry than this elderly woman.

"Yes, we do. They're in the last aisle on the far right, all the way in the back. Top shelf, I believe," she said kindly, pointing him in the right direction.

Edward flashed her a sparkling smile. "Thank you. You've been most helpful."

The woman laughed. "Don't waste your time flirting with me, boy. Save that smile for the ladies. The girls 'round here fall all over boys like you," she teased with a wink.

Edward laughed heartily; something he hadn't done in a long while. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen."

She smiled warmly. "Well, Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. August, but you can call me Adele."

He nodded kindly at her. "Thank you, Adele. It's been a pleasure," he said sincerely, and pushed off lightly from the desk.

He gave a courteous bow, pretending to tip a hat, bidding Adele a proper gentleman's goodbye. It was something he hadn't done in decades, but knew she would appreciate. This gesture brought out a rather girlish giggle from her, causing Edward to smile even more. With that he turned and walked through the barren library.

Edward wandered down the aisle that Adele had indicated and quickly located last year's book. Flipping through the sophomore class pages, he stopped at the S's.

"Bella Swan, Bella Swan," he muttered to himself as he scanned the page. Edward noted to himself that Bella was a very beautiful name, and he was now even more anxious to see this Ms. Swan, wondering if her name was any indication of her beauty.

Anticipation coursed through Edward at the prospect of seeing her face, but upon reaching Bella's name, instead of a picture - as there was supposed to be - there was an empty gray box that said, _No Photo_.

"Damn," he growled, his mood falling drastically.

At that precise moment, Edward caught a whiff of her scent. He breathed in deeply, and closed his eyes, narrowing down the point of origin. She was standing somewhere to the left of him, about ten feet away. He smiled, his lids slowly opening. He hadn't noticed her approach, but he could only assume it was because he was somewhat preoccupied with locating the yearbook. Otherwise, he would most definitely have heard and smelt her coming.

But why was she here, and so close by? Was she watching him? Edward didn't understand the sudden rush of excitement he felt just by the mere possibility that she was watching him. It confused him, but he ignored the query for the time being, deciding to analyze it later.

Edward realized, with much surprise, that he was quickly growing used to her scent. He supposed it was his concern for her wellbeing that outweighed his desire for her blood. He couldn't understand why he didn't find it difficult to be around her, but he was glad for his sudden control, whatever the reason for it may be.

Edward closed the book softly and slid it back into its spot on the shelf. He walked casually up the aisle, latching on to her enchanting aroma, making sure that she did not stray from her spot. He stopped at what he hoped was just in front of her. He turned slowly - afraid that any sudden movement would startle her - and leaned against the bookcase behind him, hoping beyond hope that he was looking directly at her.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Just in case anyone's wondering, Bella would have started school at Forks at the end of her Freshman year. She and Edward would be Juniors now.<strong>

**Review if you'd like. :D**


	3. Chapter 3  Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Thanks to my fans who have been so supportive, and of course, to my beta icrodriguez, who's been instrumental in helping me work out the kinks to this story. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3 - Getting To Know You<span>**

Edward's voice was gentle as he spoke to her so as not to startle her too much. He was holding out his hand for her to take but had yet to feel anything. If anyone passed at that exact moment, he would look ridiculous, holding his hand out to thin air. Thankfully, Adele was the only one there, and she was all the way up front.

There was complete silence. Only the sound of Bella's heartbeat and uneven breathing could be heard. She did not speak, and he could not, for the life of him, hear her thoughts. Try as he might, he came to the same dead end that he had encountered in the hall. He assumed that she was thinking. But how could it be that her mind was closed off to him?

No one had ever managed to block Edward out before, and it bothered him that he was shielded from her mind. As much as he loathed his ability, he had come to rely on it, and not being able to read the one mind that he wanted to hear the most was the cruelest form of torture. But…the silence was strangely peaceful. Edward had not known such serenity in so long, and he found himself elated at the prospect of figuring Bella Swan out the good old-fashioned way. He had not been on an even playing field with another person since he was human, and the prospect of it excited him immensely.

Edward could easily hear Bella's heart beating frantically in her chest, her blood pumping through her veins, and the sigh that escaped her lips when he said her name. A few seconds passed, and Edward was certain that she would not make her presence known. But then he felt something small, soft, and warm slide into his hand. He smiled as her hand found his, his heart leaping to his throat with the feel of her. He couldn't help but marvel at the still ever present electricity that seemed to flow between them. If it all possible, it was even stronger than before.

It was amazing how nicely Bella's hand seemed to fit into his. It was as if they were made to always be together. And it didn't escape Edward's notice that she did not seem to flinch or shy away from his cold touch. This pleased him more than he thought it would, and he squeezed her hand affectionately, wishing he didn't have to let go.

"H-how can you hear me?" she asked.

Edward could only imagine what her face must look like at that moment. For some odd reason he pictured dark eyes under thick black lashes, shining brightly with interest and confusion. He imagined creamy, soft skin, which would undoubtedly set on fire with a red blush the instant he touched her cheek. The need to touch her startled and excited Edward all at the same time, but he couldn't deny that he liked the idea of it very much.

Edward did not know where these thoughts had come from, but decided to dwell on the consequences of them at a later date. He knew he was becoming infatuated with this girl, but he told himself it was because he was concerned for her welfare and that was all.

He did not shake her hand as he should have, but merely held it in his, rubbing the back of it gently with is thumb as he answered her question. "I don't know. But I think the more important question is why can't I _see_ you?"

He caught a strong wave of her scent and stiffened. Edward imagined she was shaking her head in answer to his question, causing that fresh wave to hit him dead on, stunning him for a brief second. But it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Edward was growing more amazed at his control by the second.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"Are you...dead?" he asked, barely able to get the sentence out. Though Edward did not know this girl, he felt a strange pull toward her, and he knew he could not bear it if she were deceased. It would tear him apart.

Bella laughed and removed her hand from his. He frowned at the emptiness he now felt with the absence of her hand, and hoped she had not noticed, but he found a smile soon replacing it at the sound of her beautiful laughter.

"No, I'm not dead," she assured him.

Edward let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He had never been more relieved in his life. "Well, that's good, but it still doesn't answer the question of why I can't see you."

She sighed softly. "I don't know why you can't, or why anyone can't, for that matter. Everyone could see me up until six months ago." Her voice faded into a sullen whisper, and not a moment later he could make out her soft sobs.

With no permission from his mind to do so, Edward inched closer, and once again reached out to her. It was an instinctual reaction to want to comfort her for some reason; he just couldn't seem to help himself.

"Please don't cry," he begged softly. He couldn't bear to hear her weeping. It tore at his cold, dead heart.

She sniffled quietly, and he could just picture her now, trying desperately to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

He made contact with her body, and closed his eyes in soft relief as he did. His hand found her elbow, and when their bodies touched again, she breathed in a quick breath at the contact. She did not make to move away like he feared she would. Edward waited for a moment, but when she still had not moved, he let his hand travel up her arm and over her shoulder. His fingers sailed along the base of her neck, moving slowly upward. He felt her pulse quicken as he continued upward to cup her face in his strong hand, his other hand coming to rest on the other cheek. Her skin was so soft and so warm. Her warmth invaded him, crashing into him like a tidal wave. He bathed in it.

"Don't apologize," Edward breathed, his voice low and slightly unsteady from touching her – feeling her. "I just don't want you to be sad."

Bella's sobs had stopped the moment Edward touched her, and that fire once again coursed through her entire body - even with his icy touch. She felt it the first time he made physical contact with her, and now it was only stronger - growing in intensity. Bella didn't know why he could hear her or feel her. After so long, she thought no one ever would again. But for some unknown reason, she found herself grateful that it was he who could.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked. Her voice was not harsh or accusing, she merely wanted to know why a complete stranger would worry about her emotional state.

Edward thought for a moment, not entirely sure himself why he cared so much, but something deep inside him did indeed care very much. Something pulled him to her, and damned if he was going to ignore it.

He glanced at the floor, shaking his head softly. "I don't know," he whispered, and then looking back up at where he assumed her face was, he said, "But I do, very much so."

Bella felt the tears fall from her eyes yet again, and she could not help the wave of bliss that coursed through her. Someone cared. No one had in such a long time, but now, someone did. She smiled at him, though she knew he could not see it.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen," he said in his smooth velvety voice that Bella was growing to love. He dropped his hand from her face to grasp her hand, which rested at her side.

She squeezed his hand gently, enjoying the coolness of his skin, reveling in the contact with another person. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward walked with Bella out of the library, keeping silent so as not to draw attention. Edward would not be able to explain to anyone why he was talking to thin air, so they thought it pertinent to wait until they were safely out of the building before resuming their conversation. He smiled and waved to Adele as he passed, and she readily returned it. Bella smiled to herself at Edward's polite manners. Not many boys his age were so cordial.

Once they had reached the outside and realized that they were in fact alone, Edward turned to her. "Where do you live?" he asked, wondering how she took care of herself.

"I still live in my house. No one ever came by, so no one knows what happened to me."

"You're all alone over there?" He did not like the sound of that, though he had already known her parents had left her to fend for herself.

"Yes," she said quietly.

He looked around at the empty parking lot and didn't notice any cars. He knew it was silly, of course Bella wouldn't be driving, but he couldn't help but wonder how she got around? "How are you going to get home?"

"I usually walk. It's not very far," she replied.

Edward wasn't happy with the idea, but couldn't understand why her safety seemed to matter to him so much. "May I walk you home, then?" He hoped she would not refuse him.

What was this hold she had over him?

"If you'd like," she answered after a pause, and Edward thought he detected a smile in her voice.

He held his hand out to her. "May I hold your hand, Bella? I, um…I don't want to lose track of you," he tacked on quickly at the end, realizing that he sounded very much like a pathetic schoolboy with a crush.

And perhaps he was.

She smiled to herself, and slid her hand into his, tugging on his arm so as to lead him in the right direction. They began to walk. It was a quiet, nearly empty road that they wandered down hand in hand. Edward couldn't help noticing just how perfect it felt to be walking like this with Bella. How her hand in his seemed to fill a void that no one and nothing else ever had. Not his family, not his music. Nothing had ever made him feel this content.

He looked down at his hand and wished desperately that he could see hers; see her fingers twined through is. "Bella," Edward started.

"Mhm?" she answered, looking up at him.

He cleared his throat nervously. "You said that, up until six months ago, everyone could see you," he mused, glancing in her direction. "What happened?"

Bella mulled it over, but wasn't entirely sure herself what had happened to her. "I don't know exactly, all I do know is that one day I just vanished. It was right after gym class," she laughed softly, and Edward smiled at the sound. "I hated gym class," she added. "I'm a terrible athlete." She shook her head lightly and got back on topic. "Anyway, I was walking to my locker to get my things when all of a sudden some guy walked right through me."

Edward's eyes grew wide in horror, his mouth hanging open slightly. Even with that expression, Bella couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft his lips looked – so alluring. Bella couldn't keep from wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Swiftly banishing that thought from her head, she soldiered on with her story.

"I couldn't believe it either," she said in answer to his dumbstruck expression, remembering back on the day as she watched Edward intently. "I had my head cast low, as I always did - I liked to keep to myself - and just as I looked up, some boy, I think his name is Mike Newton, passed right through me as if I wasn't even there."

"I remember clearly, throwing my arms up to cover my face, bracing myself for the impact. People usually bumped into me," she mumbled. "But it never came. The only thing I felt was a strange tingling sensation as he passed through my body. At first, I didn't actually _think_ that had happened, but as I turned to look after him, someone else walked through me. I began to scream as the kids kept passing through me and around me as if I wasn't even there, but no one heard me."

Bella felt the tears begin to sting her eyes again, and swallowed hard, hoping to keep her voice strong and even so that Edward would not notice her distress. But Edward _had_ noticed, and squeezed her hand tighter in comfort. He seemed to be able to sense her emotions. It was as if he were connected to her on some deeper level.

"I began running up to people; teachers, students, anyone, trying to get their attention. But no one even so much as flinched at my presence."

Edward did not speak. He didn't think he would be able to speak even if he could find the words.

She breathed in deeply - her breath ragged from her silent crying. "After that didn't work, I walked home, trying to understand what was happening to me. You see, I didn't understand it because _I_ could see myself, but no one else could. I mean, I don't even have a reflection; it's like I don't exist."

Edward grimaced at these words - the words that Alice had said earlier. She had to exist, how could she not? There had to be an explanation for what was happening.

"What did you do when you went home?" he asked gently.

She sighed. "I didn't know what else to do so I called my parents." She paused briefly. "But they couldn't hear me," she said in a whisper, so low that if he were human, he wouldn't have heard it at all. "I kept screaming and crying into the phone, but nothing. Eventually they hung up thinking it was a bad connection."

Edward stopped in his tracks, turning toward her. "But didn't your parents check in on you?"

"No," she said despondently. "They don't waste much time on me. They travel a lot, and never called much. Eventually the calls stopped altogether. Why would they need to look in on me when they gave me everything I needed?" She shrugged, but the gesture was lost to Edward.

After some silence, Edward asked the next important question on his list. "Bella, why don't you live with your parents?"

She sighed. "My father's an oil man from Texas. A business he inherited from his father. He and my mother never planned on having any kids, and when they had me, they used their money to buy the best nannies and tutors around so they wouldn't have to deal with me." Edward bit back the growl in his throat. "Anyway, that's just the back story. One summer they brought me here, to Forks, a place my mother used to come to as a child." Bella smiled to herself. "My mother's father, Papi, was big into hunting, and he loved Forks. After I came with them, I fell in love with the place. I begged them to let me stay behind and go to school here."

"And they let you?' Edward was shocked and appalled at her parents' lack of concern for their daughter.

"It took very little convincing, in fact," she said sadly.

"That's terrible, Bella." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. They are who they are."

"You loved your Grandfather,didn't you?" he asked suddenly. "I can tell by the way you talk about him."

Bella nodded again, forgetting that he could not see the gesture. "He was the only one who cared about me. When he died, I was devastated. I think that's why I really wanted to stay here." She smiled. "I feel closer to him here."

"Your family never realized you were gone?"

"No. They rarely checked in on me." She breathed in deeply. "It doesn't matter, I don't need them; never have." That was a lie if Bella ever heard one.

Edward nearly growled at her parent's insolence. "You need a family, Bella. You shouldn't be alone. No one should," he said with conviction.

"I prefer to be alone. I enjoy the solitude." But Bella knew that was another lie. She missed her parents so much it hurt, but they never paid her any mind. Being raised by nannies all her life, she never really knew her mother and father. She always felt like a burden to them, and she had always assumed that she was a mistake in their eyes; a responsibility they didn't want.

"You don't mean that," Edward pressed. "No one likes being alone," he said softly, as if to himself, his eyes on his feet.

Bella came to an abrupt stop, ignoring the longing she thought she heard in Edward's voice, assuming he did not mean for her to notice. "Well, here we are. This is my street."

Edward looked up instantly. "Which one is yours?" he asked, looking around.

There were only a few houses on the scarcely populated street and, surprisingly or not, he noticed that of the three houses on the dead end road, two of them were quite obviously abandoned.

The small windows of the homes were boarded up, the shingles hanging off the house, threatening to fall onto the overgrown lawn. Weeds had sprouted up everywhere, completely overtaking the small gardens. The driveways looked chewed up and uneven, the steps leading to the front doors completely caved in.

"My house is the one on the end," she said, bringing his attention away from the decrepit buildings.

Edward noticed that the house on the end was very well taken care of. It was a small, white, two-story house, with blue shutters, and a porch. The lawn was well kept, looking freshly mowed, and the garden was bright and vibrant with an abundance of flowers.

There were daisies and sunflowers along the sides of the house, lilac bushes in the front of the lawn, and purple roses trailing up a white trellis. Forget-Me-Nots lined the walkway leading to the porch, and various wildflowers filled the gardens in the front yard under the porch. It was breathtaking. Edward wondered how she was able to keep the house in such good condition.

They walked the rest of the street to her house and as they made their way up the porch steps, Edward voiced his thoughts aloud. "This place is lovely, Bella. But how do you keep up with it?"

"Well," she began. "My father had something worked out with a local landscaper. They come twice a month to take care of the lawn. They're under contract, so I don't need to interact with them, and…..I like to work in the garden. I'm still able to order things online, so I purchase the flowers on there. I try to tend to the garden as often as I can. It relaxes me. I find it peaceful."

Edward smiled and Bella's heart fluttered in response. Edward picked up on the change in Bella's heart rate, but he wouldn't let that go to his head. "It's truly lovely, Bella. Perhaps I could help you some time." He hoped that was not intrusive of him.

"That's sounds nice," she responded shyly, and Edward smiled, relieved.

Bella reached for the key above the front door and inserted it in the lock. It took Edward off guard for a moment to see the metal key floating gently through the air, but he kept his immediate reaction to himself. He heard her steps enter her home and Edward felt a pang in his chest where his heart lay still. He didn't want to leave her just yet. He honestly enjoyed her company and realized that he wanted to learn more about her. Not just because he needed to figure out what was going on with her but because he wanted to get to know her. _Really_ get to know her. He had never felt that way about anyone before.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked skeptically, noticing his pained expression. Did he want to stay with her as badly as she wanted him to? She couldn't imagine he would.

Edward's lips, which were threatening to turn into an ugly looking frown, grew into a huge smile. He couldn't help the excitement that coursed through him at the prospect of spending more time with Bella Swan, but he realized that he may have been too bold in assuming she'd want the company.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, it suddenly occurring to him that she might prefer to be left alone. "I wouldn't want to impose. If you'd rather be alone, I'd understand."

"No, please," she said quickly – too quickly in her opinion. "I've been by myself for so long. I would love some company."

Bella hoped she hadn't sounded too desperate, but she hated the idea of him leaving. What if what was happening between them was just a fluke thing? What if tomorrow he could not hear her, or touch her? Bella didn't want to risk the only chance she had at any human interaction, especially with Edward. There was just something about him that called to her.

"Then I would love to stay," Edward said sincerely.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will hopefully be up by this weekend. After that, chapter 5 should be up by the following Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4  Touch Me, Feel Me, I'm Yours

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Thanks to my beta, icrodriguez. I really couldn't do this without her.**

**Now everyone, I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 - Touch Me, Feel Me, I'm Yours<span>**

She watched Edward walk into her home, the home that she stayed in every day and every night all by herself. It was a home that she never wanted to come back to but had no choice. It was a living memory of her solitude. But where was she to go? What was she to do?

Bella was frightened of what her future held for her. Frightened of not knowing if this state she was in was permanent or a fleeting occurrence. Bella had always wanted to be ignored, to fade into the background. She hated any form of attention and shied away from any chance at being in the spotlight, but she had no idea that it would lead to her current predicament. She had no idea that she would actually disappear completely – never to be seen or heard again. Until now.

She watched Edward intently as he walked the length of the living room, his eyes catching everything the four walls held. He looked at every picture she had out – none of which were of her or her family.

"Are any of these you?" he asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling.

"No, I'm afraid not," she said softly. "Just some friends from the places I've been, my nannies, and a couple of my Papi. Maybe I'll show you some of me later." If she could find any, that is. It wasn't common of her and her parents to take any pictures together, and Bella tended to shy away from cameras when they were out.

He glanced in her direction from over his shoulder. "I'd like that."

He turned back to the items decorating the room. He gazed at every painting that her mother's interior decorator had placed on the light green walls, every knickknack that adorned the tabletops, most of which were not hers. His long fingers brushed the fabric of the furniture as he moved with grace about the room, studying everything his eyes found. He smiled at the CD's Bella had scattered out by the stereo and the book that was spread out, face down, on the leather chair by the window.

Bella didn't understand why she wasn't afraid of Edward. She knew she should be, but she just couldn't bring herself to truly be scared of him. He had showed nothing but kindness to her since they met. For some strange reason, he cared about her, cared about what was happening to her, and she was grateful that he had entered her life, even if it turned into only a brief moment that would disappear just as surely as she had.

Bella first saw all of them in the cafeteria earlier that day, and she couldn't help but notice that they didn't eat a bite of food during lunch. It remained uneaten and untouched until it was thrown away, before they glided gracefully out of the cafeteria. She instantly knew something was different about them, and she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because there was something unusual about her that allowed her to see that they were different too. Their skin was ghostly pale, all of them exceptionally beautiful, especially Edward. They moved with an inhuman grace whenever they walked, and they all had the strangest shade of eyes she had ever seen. These things just weren't natural, almost inhuman.

Even when she had a class with the smaller one, Alice, she still couldn't quite pinpoint what they were. At times during class Alice's eyes would glaze over and she would get a faraway look in them. Her body would stiffen each time, not a single muscle moving, not even to breathe. These occurrences only piqued Bella's curiosity. Alice seemed to be there but gone at the same time. Not only that, but the blonde boy that Alice was so close to seemed almost pained to be in the vicinity of people. It was strange how he would glance at them, a hunger in his eyes - a want and need burning in them - and then look away in disgust.

She remembered watching them in the hall after her and Alice's class together and she couldn't figure out why he would tense up whenever someone would pass by. He would glare menacingly into the distance, seemingly trying to fight off some sort of internal battle with himself. Alice, at one point, leaned up and whispered something in his ear. It seemed to relax him immensely, and they strode hand in hand out the doors into the cool Forks air. It was all very peculiar, to say the least.

Bella thought about asking Edward straight out what he was – what they all were - but she didn't want to upset him. She was afraid it would scare him off and she didn't want to lose him. She realized, sadly, that she needed him. She had never really needed anyone before, but she needed Edward now. That in and of itself should have frightened her, as well as the fact that she barely knew him, yet couldn't stand the thought of being without him. Yet they didn't. She embraced it. She had never had that before with anyone.

"I would offer you something to drink, but all I have is water," she said, walking up next to him, trying to start up conversation.

He turned, inhaling her scent. "It's alright, I'm not thirsty." _For water_, he added in his head. Though, he wasn't concerned about being around Bella. He jarringly realized that he would rather die than hurt her.

"Bella," he asked hesitantly. "What do you do about your clothes? Surely they must get dirty."

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly. This was such an odd conversation. "Yes, they do. I have to wash them constantly."

He frowned and looked to where she stood behind him. "You can't wear your other clothes?" He paused. "You are stuck in what you wore the first day it happened?"

Bella sighed and tugged on a lock of her hair. "Well, when I'm home by myself, I can where my other clothes. They're still visible, so I can't where them outside." She smiled to herself. "For obvious reasons it wouldn't be very advisable to do that."

Edward laughed. "I suppose not."

"The clothes I was wearing the day it happened, they disappeared along with me, so I have to rewash them constantly in order to wear them outside."

Edward nodded. "They must get awfully worn with all the washing."

She nodded and tugged at the frayed hem of her sweater. "I suppose they do. It doesn't matter though. I'm the only one who can see them."

Edward titled his head at Bella and took a small step toward her scent. "Do you have a reflection, Bella? You said you were still able to see yourself, correct/"

"No, I don't, actually. It's odd in fact. I mean, when I look down at myself or at my hands, I can see me, but when I look into a mirror, I'm not there."

"Hmmm," Edward mused. "I just can't understand why."

Bella moved her shoulders in a shrugging manner. "I've stopped trying to figure it out, to be honest with you."

Edward stepped closer to her and found her hand. It trembled softly and Edward thought that perhaps his questions were upsetting her. He was going to change the subject so as to ease her tension, but then something simply horrifying occurred to him.

"Bella," he said. There was an edge of worry in his voice. "Do you have food in your house?"

She shook her head. Edward could hear the movement of her hair against her shirt, and feel the breeze that her movement stirred, casting her scent in his direction. The shock of her aroma was not due to his need to feed on her, but rather his strange need to hold her and breathe her in. Everything about her consumed his senses.

"No, I don't," she responded. "Why do you ask? Are you hungry?" Though, she knew that couldn't have been the case. He had not eaten a thing in school, why would he now?

He shook his head. "No, I was just wondering about _you_," he said. "How do you eat if you have nothing here? You can't simply go into a grocery store and buy something, now can you." Edward wondered if she ordered her groceries off line just like the flowers she spoke of earlier.

She laughed lightly. "Oh, well that's simple. I don't eat," she answered easily.

"What? Why not?" he demanded. How could she not be eating? Was she trying to starve herself?

"Calm down, Edward," she soothed. His genuine worry was flattering but unneeded at this moment. "It's not like I'm trying to starve myself or anything." It was as if she had read his mind. "I just don't _need_ to eat. I don't need to drink anything either."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss of what, exactly to say. Why would she not need to eat or drink? She was human after all and needed sustenance to live.

"You don't need to?" he asked slowly. He was confused.

"Nope," she retorted quickly, not seeing the big deal. For some odd reason it never occurred to her to wonder about it.

He moved to the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand how you don't need to eat, how you don't need fluids. Everyone does."

"I'm not sure. I just never get hungry. I don't sleep, either." Edward was surprised by this. She quietly sat herself down beside him and Edward watched as the cushion beside him sunk with the weight of her body. "You know," she began hesitantly, not sure if she should continue with her current train of thought. "I could ask the same about you."

Edward's eyes widened fractionally, but he recovered quickly. He hoped that Bella had not noticed his surprise, but she had. Being invisible gave her the opportunity to study people; every nuance, every facial movement, every minute change in posture. She had become an expert at reading people very well and Edward was no exception. She realized that she had hit a nerve with him, but she wasn't entirely sure that she was happy about that. She did not want to upset him or cause him to leave, and she found herself suddenly afraid that she had navigated into uncharted territory.

Edward cleared his throat nervously. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He looked briefly at the clock on the mantle and then back to Bella. "I should probably be getting home. My parents will be wondering where I have gone to."

He got up to leave but Bella caught his wrist immediately. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She had just managed to scare off the only person in months to notice her.

"Please don't go," she begged, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes began to water at the thought of him leaving. She knew she sounded pathetic, but he couldn't fault her for that could he? She had been invisible for months, after all, and she only just found him. She couldn't lose him now.

That jolt shot right through Edward again the moment her fingers found him. No one's touch had ever done that to Edward before, but he longed for that feeling whenever she _wasn't_ touching him. He found himself wanting to constantly reach out to her and grab her in his arms, to let that feeling course through his body – to lose himself to it. Surely he was not the only one who felt it. She must be feeling that spark whenever their skin met; that electric shock that sent flames shooting through his veins. He didn't like the possibility of knowing that he might be alone in this, that he might be the only one feeling it. He _needed _her to feel everything he was feeling.

Edward closed his eyes as her fingers grasped his cool skin, her warmth burning him, melting him. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her always, but he needed to go before she figured out what he was. She was already too suspicious. He was crossing so many lines as it was by being here now. He was not supposed to reveal his secret to humans. He was meant to protect it at all costs. It was a major violation of Volturi law. He was supposed to keep his distance. And he always had…until now.

But did he really care about any of that? The answer was simple. No, he didn't. The more he was in her presence, the more his mind swam with thoughts of her, the less he found himself caring about the rules of his world.

"I'm sorry I said anything, Edward. I didn't mean to upset you." She released her hold on him and Edward wanted to cry out for her touch.

He sat back down slowly, knowing that he would never be able to deny her anything. "It's alright, Bella. It's just-" He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Bella had to grip her leg in order to keep herself from doing that for him. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be with you."

Bella could already feel the first sting of tears. So she _was_ losing him. "Why not?" she asked in a strained voice. Could he hear the hurt in her words, the pain that the knowledge of losing him was causing her?

His head bowed as he looked away from Bella. "Because it's not allowed," he said on a whisper.

She frowned, not understanding. Why wasn't it allowed? "What do you mean?"

He was leaning over, his elbows on his knees, his arms dangling freely between his legs. He looked the picture of ease, but when he glanced up at the spot where she sat, she could see the torment in his eyes – the anguish clouding them.

"I've already said too much," he whispered regrettably.

Not being able to contain herself any longer, Bella reached out to him and brushed her fingers through his hair before finally coming to rest on his cheek. His hair was so soft, so silky - just as she imagined it. Edward sighed loudly, his eyes fluttering closed, a content smile playing at his lips. He leaned into her touch and placed his hand atop hers, keeping it there. Turning his body towards her, Edward took her other hand in his. He wove their fingers together, his eyes never opening. He lost himself when he was with her, lost his sense of right and wrong, proper and improper. They weren't vampire and human. He was just Edward when he was with her, and she was just Bella.

"Please tell me you feel this," he begged desperately, the familiar sensation coursing through him. "Please tell me I'm not going insane."

Of course Bella felt it. She felt it the first time they touched and the strength of it only seemed to grow. It was like tiny flames licking her entire body, lapping at every inch of her, burning his touch into her, branding her as his. She had feared that he was not feeling it with her, but apparently she was wrong. This brought a peaceful smile to her face.

"Yes," she breathed. "I feel it." She could feel her pulse quicken, hear the blood rushing through her ears. "Does it scare you?"

He laughed softly and brought her other hand to his remaining cheek. "It scares me that I long for it. That I never want this feeling to go away."

Her smile deepened. The same thoughts had been running through her mind at that very moment.

"What's happening, Edward? God, I've only just met you, but I feel as if I can't bear to be away from you. I fear the moment you have to leave me." Bella was never one to be so open with her thoughts or feelings, but she found that she couldn't stop the words from coming.

He trailed his hands over her arms and to her shoulders, the fire blazing a path over her skin. He brought his hands to the sides of her face, his fingers in her hair, his thumbs gently stroking her lips. "I will never leave you," he vowed. And he knew this was the truth. She was his now, just as surely as he was hers.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes still closed. Bella could not believe this was actually happening to her. She felt her lids fall close, anticipation washing over her. Not a second later, his lips touched hers, and it was heaven on earth. It was the single most thrilling moment of her life. Edward's lips were firm and cool as he moved over hers gently, with a tender care that weakened her knees and warmed her heart. She knew she would never be the same again. _They_ would never be the same again.

Edward's heart nearly leapt to life as his lips touched Bella's. This kiss, his first kiss, was magnificent, mind-blowing; utterly perfect. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined and he wanted to scream from the highest mountain of this moment to the world. The warmth of her lips, the supple softness of them, sent an all-consuming sensation over his marble skin. His body tightened in sheer exhilaration and he trembled with a want and need he never felt before now.

The world around them disappeared completely. He heard nothing but the frantic beating of Bella's heart and the movements of their lips as they danced together in perfect harmony. He felt only her and sensed nothing _but_ her. It was as if they were the only two people on earth. The kiss lasted for a few miraculous moments, but it was enough to change everything as they had both come to know it. Edward knew that their lives would never be the same from this moment on and he knew she could feel the shift in their future as well. They were forever bound to one another, helpless to stop whatever was growing between them. Parting was not an option anymore. It never would be. In fact, it never really had been. They both felt it more deeply than they ever felt anything before. The rest of their lives started now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of you wondering about a few things. I promise we'll learn a bit more about what is going on with Bella thorugh with of the Cullen members. Stuff like, why she's invisible in the first place, why she can move objects and not touch people (except of course for Edward), and why she doesn't need to eat or drink. I hope the explanations are to your liking. :D Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5  To Be Seen

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

**Thanks to icrodriguez. She was able to get this chapter back to me almost immediately. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 - To Be Seen<span>**

When they pulled back, they were both panting softly, their breathing the only sound in the room. Edward didn't think there was a sound more beautiful than a breathless Bella, made that way by his kissing. He gathered her into his arms and held her closely against his firm body. Her softness molded against him and a small tremor ran through his body. He sighed happily, kissing her hair and nuzzling his face into her neck.

He had finally found her.

"I'm going to find a way to help you. We'll figure this out together," he promised her. Now that she was in his life, there was no way he was losing her. They would find a way through this.

Bella clung to him. "What if you can't help me?" she said, burying her face into his chest. She feared that she would be stuck like this forever, being nothing more than a voice, never to be seen again.

"I'll find a way," he said with conviction, hoping they wouldn't have to resort to the last option – the option he feared. Deep down he knew that vampire venom could cure anything, but he didn't want to bring that life down upon her if he could avoid it. She was too good for such a life. "We'll need to speak to my father. He'll know what to do."

* * *

><p>Edward maneuvered Bella's car through the roads leading to his house, trying his best to go at a speed suitable for a human. After her first comment on the speed at which he drove, he eased the odometer to a respectable level.<p>

"You know," she mused. "I've only been in this car a few times. My parents bought it for me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Why don't you use it more?" he asked curiously, turning the wheel at a bend in the road.

Bella rolled her eyes and giggled. Edward had not yet realized his gaffe. "Why do you think?"

Realization flashed across Edward's features and he winced, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, silly question," he mumbled, completely embarrassed.

She laughed and Edward let out a breath, happy to see that he had not upset her with his tactless remark. "It's alright. I wouldn't want to give the townspeople any heart attacks. Seeing a car drive without anyone behind the wheel would definitely do that."

Edward smiled and grabbed her hand, glad that it took only one try to find it. "It most certainly would," he commented with a chuckle.

Bella latched onto his hand tightly and gazed out the window. "Even when I wasn't like this, though, I never drove it much. I preferred to walk or ride my bike….." The sentence seemed to trail off and Edward felt like there was more that she wanted to say. After a brief pause she continued with her original train of thought. "Besides, it was just a reminder of things I had but didn't need, and the things I wanted but never had."

Edward knew that she was referring to her parents, but didn't know what to say. He didn't think she was searching for sympathy. She seemed to just be speaking out loud, voicing a thought to someone who could finally listen. The only thing he could think of to do that would let her know that he understood was to squeeze her hand in gentle reassurance.

Silenced stretched between them, but it was not uncomfortable. It was actually quite peaceful. Edward took the time to mull things over, contemplate the situation. What was he going to say to his family? What would they say? He had no idea what kind of help his family could offer, but he knew they were the best and only option Bella had. As he was thinking these things through, he thought of something that should have occurred to him before.

"You know, a thought just occurred to me."

Bella shifted toward him and took in the smooth, strong lines of his face, appreciating the way his jaw moved as he spoke. "What's that?" she asked.

"You can move objects but you can't touch anyone. I wonder why that is."

Bella laid her head back against the headrest. "Believe me, I've wondered the same thing, and I honestly have no idea."

Edward cast a quick glance in her direction from the corner of his eye. "Have you ever tried making yourself known to anyone here in town by moving something?"

"Yes," she said easily. "It was the only way I could think of to prove my existence, but whenever I did, it never worked." She thought for a moment. "I think I moved some things during the first few weeks after this happened to me."

"Why didn't it work?"

"I'm not sure. If you can believe it, everyone just chalked it up to a ghost." Bella sighed and the noise sounded tired. "If everyone thinks I'm dead, what help can they really be?"

"But you could write something to them while you have their attention, to let everyone know that you're not dead, couldn't you?" Edward offered.

Bella shook her head. "What good would that do? No one can touch me….or even hear me. It's not like they can run tests or anything." Bella took a deep breath. "I got tired of doing it. I was always dismissed as a spirit, so I just gave up."

Edward brought Bella's hand to his lips. "I'm sorry."

Bella shrugged, and as she thought about those times, she smiled to herself. "It's not like I don't have some fun with it, though."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I just like to occupy myself by freaking some people out, you know?"

Edward smiled at her. "For instance…." he inquired, trialing off.

Bella felt childish for some of the pranks she pulled, but she couldn't deny that they were fun. "I once ran Mike Newton's underwear up the school flag pole."

Bella waited with bated breath to see Edward's reaction. She smiled widely as he began to laugh heartily, throwing his head back as he did so, his throat bouncing with his laughter.

"How did you manage to get a hold of those?" he asked.

Bella laughed with him, feeling herself blush. "I stole them from his gym bag one day."

As Edward's laughter died down he looked at her with delight in his eyes. "What did he do?"

Bella snorted. "Let's just say that was the last time he wore his tighty whities to school."

The car once again filled with Edward's laughter, and Bella liked the sound very much. It was deep and strong and filled her with butterflies. She rummaged through her mind for more of the stunts she pulled, hoping to draw out more of the noise that she loved. She wanted to hear it again and again.

* * *

><p>Edward pulled the car into the Cullen's long and windy driveway. After a minute long stretch of woods they finally came to a stop in front of a very grand blue house with white trim and black shutters. It stood three stories high and had a good two to three acres of open land surrounding it.<p>

Being from a wealthy family, Bella had seen all types of grandeur, but something about the Cullen home made it stand out from every mansion she had ever seen. Perhaps it was the thick ivy crawling up the left side of the house, wrapping delicately and intricately into the terrace. Or maybe it was the large willow trees standing tall and proud along the property. It could very well have been the large porch that wrapped around the sides or the beautiful flowers trailing the walkway to the front steps, but Bella liked to think that it was actually the hammock off to the side connected to two birch trees. It swung gently in the faint breeze, the babbling of the creek behind it creating a peaceful tune that would lull anyone to sleep. Bella could picture Edward relaxing casually in it, one hand behind his head, the other dangling off the side carelessly. His eyes would be closed as a peaceful smile played on his lips.

She turned to Edward and caught his eyes staring right into hers. _How does he do that?_ she thought. _How does he know exactly where to look?_

"Your home is amazing, Edward. I've never seen anything quite like it," Bella said softly, her praise genuine.

He smiled and it sent her heart into a frenzy. He was so beautiful it hurt. "Esme will be happy to know you think so. This is all her doing," he said. His mother had quite the knack for design. "Except the hammock. That was my idea."

Bella smiled to herself. No wonder she liked it so much.

"Who's Esme?" she asked after a moment, realizing she knew very little about the family she was about to meet. "Is she the blonde I saw in school?"

Edward shook his head. "No, that's my sister, Rosalie. Esme is my adoptive mother."

"You're adopted?" she frowned. Bella thought she remembered hearing something about that.

"Sort of," he shrugged. "I'll explain everything in due time." He reached out to her, finding her face, and stroking it lovingly. "Now, are you ready to meet my family?"

She bit her lip, the anxiety creeping up on her now that she was actually face to face with the moment. "Not really, but we need to talk to your father. I still don't understand how he could be of any help, though. Won't I freak them out? I mean, I'm invisible, Edward."

He chuckled softly and the sound comforted Bella. "Trust me." He smiled. "We've seen a lot stranger."

For some reason Bella believed that they had. Edward said he would explain everything eventually. Did that also mean that he would tell her what he was? She hoped so, because her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Edward opened his door, but just before he removed himself from the vehicle she stopped him.

"Edward?" she called softly, afraid she'd lose her nerve if she spoke any louder.

"Yes, love?" he answered immediately, mentally slapping himself at the pet name for her. He hadn't meant to call her that. It just slipped out, completely involuntary. He had grown so comfortable around her in the short time that they had spent together, that the term seemed so natural to him - so right.

Bella smiled at his use of the word 'love', but didn't say anything. She knew it was most likely an accident, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it for the time-being, pretending it was an entirely common occurrence for Edward to use that kind of endearment.

Bella cleared her throat, afraid to say what she had to say, but knowing she needed to do it now before she lost her nerve. "Please don't be angry for what I am about to say."

He nodded and shut the car door, inching toward her. "I could never be angry at you" he said, his words dripping with the utmost sincerity as he sought out her hand again.

"Well, we'll see about that," she said nervously, her stomach in knots.

He squeezed her hand, trying to give her the encouragement she needed to speak openly with him. He didn't want her to hold back. "What do you need to say, Bella?" he asked gently, wanting to pat himself on the back for not calling her 'love' again. He must have sounded like an obsessed fool.

She breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly, a vain attempt to calm her nerves. "I know you're different," she said. "I don't know if I'm more attuned to those who aren't ordinary because of what's happened to me, or if the oddities of your family are just that noticeable, but I realized the instant I saw all of you today that you're not like other people."

Edward inhaled sharply, his eyes widening infinitesimally at her words. She was very perceptive.

"I just want you to know," she continued, quickly trying to reassure him. "I don't care what you are. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter to me."

Edward felt his body relax, but only slightly. She couldn't mean that. Once she found out his true nature she would hate him, and the natural fear that all humans felt toward their kind would kick in and she would run away, never to look back. It's what she _should_ do. But it wasn't what he _wanted_ her to do. He wanted to believe that the truth wouldn't frighten her, but it seemed unlikely, and _that_ scared _him_.

He shook his head, a few bronze locks falling in front of his eyes. "You may not feel that way once you know the truth."

She tightened her hold on his hand. "Believe me, I will," she said sincerely. Edward wished that were true.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Bella. I'm much too dangerous to be around."

She brushed her knuckles along his chin and Edward gasped at the unexpected contact. "I don't care, Edward," she said with certainty. She was determined to make him believe her. Nothing he could tell her could ever frighten her.

"Bella," he breathed, his voice tremulous and pained.

She smiled. "I'm going to kiss you now," she whispered, knowing he would not continue to push her away for fear of what he was. He could no more live without her than she could him; this she knew. She felt it in her bones.

He smiled as she leaned in and touched her lips to his. His cold lips molded to hers instantaneously, his chilly touch only setting her on fire.

His hand moved to the back of her neck, forcing her closer. Edward had never experienced a kiss before today, but found that he could spend the rest of his days with his lips glued to Bella's. She smelled of freesias and strawberries, and tasted like vanilla. She was pure heaven and he couldn't seem to get enough.

Edward broke the kiss and brought her into his arms, nestling his face into her hair. "Don't ever leave me," he begged as the fear of losing her overwhelmed him. He didn't think he could survive it if she left him.

"Never," she vowed. "_Never_."

Edward suddenly looked down at Bella. He was afraid to ask the question for fear of what she might think of him.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

He winced slightly. "I hope you don't think me shallow for asking but…..what do you look like?" Was it petty of him to want to know? Whatever she looked like, Edward knew that it would not change his feelings for her, but he couldn't help asking.

She smiled and turned into his body, securing her arms around his midsection. She looked up at him and found that he was genuinely embarrassed at asking the question.

"Edward," she cooed softly. "You don't have to feel ashamed for wanting to know what I look like. It's only natural."

He gave her a small smile. "I just don't want you to think that your looks matter to me. Because they don't," he said genuinely. "I honestly don't care what you look like."

She felt herself blush. He was sincere in his words and Bella couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips.

She traced her fingers along his lower lip and Edward kissed them gingerly. "I'm about 5'4", I guess. I mean, I hadn't actually measured myself in a while. And I have wavy dark brown hair." She watched Edward close his eyes, no doubt picturing it now. "It reaches to the middle of my back. Though I'm sure you've figured that out by now," she said coyly. He smiled, reaching his hands around to touch her soft hair where it dangled in the middle of her back. "I'm quite pale, nearly as pale as you." He bit his lip, though Bella didn't understand why. "My Papi always used to describe my eyes as big, brown and doe like." Edward kept his eyes closed and he smiled. "My lower lip is just slightly larger than my top one. And again, I think you've probably figured that one out on your own." She punctuated that remark with a kiss to his lips. She languidly trailed her hands up his arms, back and forth, back and forth. "Personally, I think I'm too skinny, scrawny even, I could use some serious muscle tone."

Edward laughed lightly, his sweet breath ghosting over Bella's face. "You feel just fine to me," he said playfully. His eyes stilled closed, Edward touched his fingers to Bella's face, feeling the smooth line of her nose, the swell of her cheeks – she was smiling – and the softness of her lips. When his long, gentle fingers reached her eyes, her lids closed and she sighed. Bella couldn't help thinking how good it felt to be noticed again, to be touched.

Edward sighed softly, a reverent sound that caused Bella to shudder in his arms. "I can see you, Bella," he whispered softly. "I can really see you." Touching his forehead to hers, Edward conjured an image of Bella in his mind. He could see her as clear as day. "And you're absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the meet and greet with the family. We'll find out a few theories there are about what is going on with Bella. Remember, this is only one day I'm writing about. There will be about 3 or 4 more chapters and an epilgue. Hope you enjoyed. :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6  Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. There was a death in my husband's family recently and I didn't have the time to update my story. Here's an extra long chapter, though. It's MUCH longer than the others. I was going to break it up into 2 or 3 separate chapters but it didn't feel right breaking it up. It flows better as one. Hope you enjoy. There should be about 2 more chapters after this one and then the epilogue, or maybe three more chapters and no epilogue. I haven't decided which way I'll go yet. :D**

**Thank you, as always, to icrodriguez. She's AMAZING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Soul Mates<strong>

Edward entered his house with his arm firmly around Bella's waist. She was still rather nervous and Edward hoped the contact would ease any worries she had. He could feel her apprehension and it was beginning to make him a bit nervous as well. He knew Bella didn't think they would be any better off going to his family with her predicament, but she was willing to give Edward the benefit of the doubt. She seemed to have reconciled herself to the fact that there was no hope for her at all and this upset him.

Edward wasn't a fool. This was a strange situation he found himself in and he had no idea how things were going to end. He knew his family wouldn't even be able to see Bella, but he hoped that perhaps they could hear her like he could. He was willing to try anything. He would leave no stone unturned.

But what if they _couldn't_ hear her? Would he be the only one who could make any kind of contact with her? If so, then why? Could all this be fixed in some way? Did his connection to Bella mean something? More importantly, did it mean what he hoped it meant?

Edward let the door close softly behind them as he looked for his family. To a human, the house would seem quiet. Empty even. But as Edward listened, he could hear the turning of pages in Carlisle's study, his father no doubt reading another medical text. Esme was dusting one of his bookshelves, quietly humming a tune, while the usual bickering of Rose and Emmett could be heard from their room at the far end of the second floor. Pieces of the chess board located on the other side of the house were being moved by Alice and Jasper, the felt on the bottoms of the pieces gliding smoothly across the marble surface.

Alice would win. She always did.

"Edward's here now," Alice said softly to Jasper in the other room. Their chairs scraped against the wood floor as they rose from their seats and padded to the front of the house.

Edward knew that she would most likely have warned the family of his impending arrival with a guest, but was unsure as to how much she would have seen of their time together. From her difficulty at seeing any of Bella's future at school today, he doubted she would know what was going on or about anything of what he had learned.

"Mom, Dad, Rose, Emmett?" Edward said, his voice never rising. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

At his words, Bella sunk further into Edward's side as he tightened his hold on her to quell her nerves. "Everything will be alright," he assured her, leading her into the adjacent room.

He heard the faint sound of her heartbeat picking up in time with her rising anxiety. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just relax, Bella. I'll be right by your side the entire time." It seemed to do the trick because the tension in her body eased immensely and she let out a soft sigh. He kissed her hair and took her hand in his.

The rest of the Cullens strode into the living room just seconds later, all dong their best to move at human speed. Edward stood by the window, smiling timidly at all of them, fearing their reactions. They stood in the center of the room, their eyes only on Edward. He could already tell from their thoughts that they saw no one else but him. But as their noses twitched imperceptibly, picking up Bella's scent, a tiny spark of hope erupted inside Edward. He was well aware that their ability to pick up on Bella's scent could be chalked up to their keen senses, but he kept an optimistic outlook that it might mean they'd be able to touch her as well.

_Who does he want us to meet? _Carlisle thought in confusion. His eyes scanned the room, picking up no other living soul, even though his other senses told him there most definitely was another person with them somewhere.

"You can't see her either, can you?" Though Edward already knew this, he couldn't help but feel slightly defeated. Of course they wouldn't have been able to see her. He couldn't, why would they? It was foolish of him to hope otherwise.

"See who?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

Her eyes danced suspiciously over the length of the room until finally landing on Edward. She eyed his hand where it dangled at his side. The way he held it was odd to her, as if his hand were holding something in his own, cupping it gently. It was peculiar. And it wasn't just her thoughts focused on Edward's odd behavior.

"I don't see anyone," Emmett said. _But I smell someone, _he thought to his brother._What's going on, Eddie?_

"Okay, well, we were prepared for this," Edward said, watching Jasper from the corner of his eye. Edward was sure Bella's smell would affect him the most. He was the newest to their lifestyle, and if her blood drove Edward mad the moment he smelt it, it would be agonizing for Jasper.

Edward could easily see that Jasper was already getting worked up. He could tell from his brother's mind the moment he picked up on her scent, and it was the instant he and Bella had come into the house, but it was more powerful to Jasper now that he was in the same room with it. It had overwhelmed him immediately upon entering the den, dazing him for a brief moment as the scent washed over him. He had since been trying his best to fight his urges, but it was obvious that Bella's aroma was becoming too much for him.

He could see the slight darkening of Jasper's eyes as he continued to breathe in the scent wafting throughout the room. Though Bella's smell barely whispered to Edward now, he knew that his brother would not be so lucky when it came to control. Not only was her scent strong and intoxicating, but not knowing where it was coming from was making it twice as difficult for him to reign in the need to feed off the source.

"Jasper, please calm down," Edward said desperately. "I haven't told Bella about us yet."

Edward's instinct to protect Bella had him bracing his arm in front of her and pulling her behind him. He didn't want to risk leaving Bella unguarded on the off chance that Jasper threw their moral code to the wind and began tearing the place apart in order to locate the origin of the smell. He didn't want her finding out what he was by way of Jasper losing control.

_What is he doing? _Carlisle thought as he watched his son take a protective stance like he was guarding someone.

Esme watched the peculiar movements of her son and cast him a worried gaze, but his eyes were focused on Jasper, who at the current moment was looking pained and conflicted. She knew it must have been the smell permeating the air that was causing this reaction. They had all detected it the moment Edward arrived home and everyone was curious as to the source. No one knew where it was coming from and they had hoped he would enlighten them.

Edward's actions had startled his family and they were all wondering curiously what he was doing. His arm swept slowly behind him as he eyed Jasper with caution, as if he were brushing something behind him, protecting something even. He was hunched slightly, his shoulders up, his body tense as he watched Jasper.

Bella was startled by Edward's sudden movements. She watched from around him as he eyed the blonde standing across from them. Her fingers wrapped around Edward's arms where she could feel the muscles move under his hard skin, see them twist and turn beneath his shirt. His entire body was on edge, coiled and ready to spring into action at any moment. She knew she should have been frightened, he was clearly trying to defend her from something he perceived to be a threat to her safety, but she couldn't help but be a little thrilled by his protectiveness.

Edward's strange comment startled Jasper and he looked at him sharply, forgetting for a moment the tantalizing smell that was Bella Swan.

"Who's Bella?" he asked warily. "Is she here?" He looked to Alice for an answer. His wife shrugged as a tiny smile graced her face. She didn't know much, but she knew enough to expect the unexpected.

Edward nodded his affirmation. "She is here. I brought her here because she needs our help."

Alice smiled and stepped closer to Edward, her eyes twinkling with excitement and pure curiosity. "Is Bella the person you were looking for earlier today?" she asked. Her entire body practically vibrated with anticipation.

Edward smiled warmly as he took Bella's hand in his, bringing her back to his side. "Yes. Her name is Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry," Esme interrupted, her voice soft, her finger raised in question. His mother stepped forward, her brow scrunched in confusion as she gazed at his hand and then back to him. "But who is Bella and where is she?" She glanced around the room, finding no one but the family. "Clearly we can _smell_ someone, Edward, but we don't _see_ anyone."

Bella was baffled. They could smell her? Bella quietly lifted her arm and smelled herself. She had taken a shower this morning. Surely her stench couldn't be _that_ bad. Her clothe were clean too. After taking a small whiff of her shirt, Bella shrugged to herself, satisfied that she didn't smell. What in the world were they talking about?

She looked at Edward's family, taking the time to gaze at each one of them. She knew they were different, any fool could tell really, but had Bella not been able to spend all her time watching them completely unnoticed at school today, she wasn't sure she would have been able to pick up on the family's oddities as quickly as she did.

Their beauty, the strange grace with which they walked, their alluring voices; these things were all abnormal is so many ways. Everything about them was overly appealing and engaging, more so than anyone she had ever seen before, but it didn't seem to Bella that these were things that should be so concerning to her.

And they weren't. What had piqued Bella's curiosity the most was the hard texture of Edward's skin, the coolness of it like ice. It wasn't unpleasant, mind you, far from it in fact. But it wasn't normal. Neither was the shade of their eyes. She had never seen a color like it before. And the fact they didn't eat was alarming to her as well. But then again, Bella didn't eat either.

But they could smell her. How was that possible? What were they that allowed them to pick up on her scent? Bella remembered the fear in Edward's eyes whenever she mentioned the peculiarities of him and his family. The way he spoke of the rules that wouldn't allow him to get close to her. Whatever they were, he clearly expected her to be afraid of him. Why wasn't she then?

"Edward." Bella's gentle voice pulled all of Edward's attention to her. He gazed down at her. "This is going to freak them out." Even if they were different, her situation had to be worse.

He shook his head at her and smiled affectionately. Edward's eyes scanned the space where he knew she stood. "No it won't, love," he assured her, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly. The endearment slipped out again of its own accord, like the word had a mind of its own, but Edward couldn't really bring himself to feel ashamed at the moment. He liked how it felt saying it.

There were a few noticeable gasps throughout the room, mostly from the women. No one had ever heard Edward refer to anyone in such a way. To say it was odd would have been putting it lightly. Not to mention their reactions to him nuzzling his face against Bella's hand. To them, it looked like he was interacting with no one, and this was something that was causing them the most unease.

But even if there was no one there for his family to see, they were still elated by the affection Edward seemed to be showing. Edward never so much as exhibited even the fleeting bit of interest in someone in all the years he had been in the family, so for them to hear him speak, to interact with someone in the way that he did, it was simply mind-boggling. They didn't know whether to be overjoyed or worried.

Bella blushed, relishing in the tender gesture, the caring affection he showed her. Her eyes flashed to his family and the concerned looks they were giving Edward had her feeling anxious. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked up into Edward's eyes.

"Edward, what did your mother mean when she said she could smell me?" she asked uncomfortably. She was hoping to at least get an answer on this matter, since his family had raised the issue. He couldn't just expect to discuss things in front of her without any explanation, especially when they were searching for a solution to her problem.

Edward swallowed and licked his lips nervously. His smile was tense and awkward. "I'm afraid that's just another thing to add to the list." He laughed, but the sound was forced. "Like I said, all will be explained in time."

"Who are you talking to?" Carlisle interrupted, his eyes holding uncertainty as he looked to his son. "Edward, what's going on?"

Edward could sense the confusion that was rolling off his family, aside from Alice. She did not have any more insight into the situation than the rest of the family, but she knew that whatever her bother had to say was going to be extraordinary and truly amazing. He didn't need Jasper's ability to know that everyone was at the tipping point.

A tiny gasp suddenly left Alice, her hand flying to her lips as she stared wide-eyed at her brother. "Edward, you're not serious."

Everyone looked to her in surprise, their eyes meeting Edward's with her question. Edward nodded, shocked that she had managed to see anything at all. Reading her mind before she could even speak her thoughts he said, "Yes, Alice. Bella is invisible." He struggled to say the word. It sounded absurd and utterly silly rolling off his tongue, but there was no other way to describe her fate. That is what she was; invisible.

Everyone was stunned into silence, each member of the family looking at each other and then back to Edward. They kept replaying his words over and over in their minds, _Bella is invisible. Bella is invisible._ But no one was able to form a rational enough thought to speak.

Emmet addressed Edward with his mind. _Dude, who the hell is Bella? _Emmett's curious gaze was pinned on Edward. Edward held up his hand to his brother, indicating that he would answer his question in time.

Edward knew the notion was laughable. He knew it would be difficult convincing his family that Bella was invisible. He didn't fool himself into believing that this would be any easy task.

"Alright, joke's over, Edward," Rose said aggravated. "What's really going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, not in the mood for jokes. She was never in the mood for jokes.

Edward held her gaze firmly. "I wish it were a joke, Rosalie, but I'm afraid it's the truth."

"You can't be serious," Emmett laughed, his large body shaking with his convulsions. But once he saw the look of horror on Alice's face, and Edward's stony expression, he fell silent. "You _are_ serious. This girl, whoever she is, is really invisible?"

Edward nodded despondently. "Can anyone hear her?" he asked, a small surge of hope rising within him. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but he needed to know.

They all looked at each other and then shrugged. "Is she speaking?" Jasper asked hesitantly, looking at Edward guardedly.

"No. Just a moment." Edward held up a finger as he turned his gaze in Bella's direction, wishing desperately he could see her. How he longed to see her at that moment.

"Bella, would you say something?"

She clutched at his arm like a lifeline and took in a breath. "Hello?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Did he want a monologue, maybe recite some Shakespeare?

Edward turned to his family expectantly. "Did you hear her?" he asked again.

They all shook their heads, looking at Edward as if he were crazy. He could tell they didn't believe him. Who would?

"Edward." His father spoke gently, as if he were addressing a rabid dog. "You can _hear_ her?" He stepped closer to his son, his thoughts disbelieving that he was somehow in contact with a girl who could not be seen, but his common sense telling him he had never known his son to be a liar.

"Yes. And I don't know why I'm the only one who can." Edward felt his shoulders fall in defeat. They were getting nowhere, and everyone thought he was insane. Even Carlisle, the man he had come to think of as a father, the man who had changed him and taught him everything he knew, the man that he respected more than any other, thought he had lost his mind.

"Can _you_ see her?" Carlisle implored further.

Edward looked down at the floor, his earlier hopefulness fading swiftly. "No," he whispered softly. "But I can feel her." He looked up with his answer and brought Bella's hand to his cheek, needing the comfort of her touch to keep him grounded. She opened her hand and laid her palm gently against his skin and her warmth radiated through him. She slowly trailed her hand down his arm and weaved her fingers through his, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"You _can_?" His father's tone showed his surprise, but there was still a tinge of disbelief ringing through in his voice.

"This is just too weird," Rosalie piped in. "How do we even know he's serious? No one else can see or hear her."

Edward glared at his sister, but understood her reasoning. This all sounded completely insane, even to him, and he was experiencing it firsthand.

"Rose," Alice chided. "He's telling the truth."

_Why won't they believe him?_ she thought bitterly.

Edward was thankful that he at least had Alice's support and faith. He could always count on her.

"How do you know?" Rose demanded of Alice, crossing her arms and falling onto the couch behind her. Emmett landed beside her, throwing his massive arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah," he said. "How can you be so sure, pipsqueak?"

With some difficulty, Alice ignored the pipsqueak comment.

"I can't believe you're doubting your brother; doubting Edward." She gestured to him with her tiny hand, an appalled and disappointed look on her face.

Jasper put a soothing hand on her shoulder and her demeanor relaxed. "Alice is right. He's telling the truth. He believes what he is saying. I can feel his sincerity."

"He can still believe what he's saying even if this isn't actually happening to him," Emmett reasoned. He directed his next question at Alice. "Have _you_ seen anything?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. I can't see Bella, but I keep getting bits and pieces of things. I know she's real, though." She looked at all of them with a quirk of her eyebrow. "And as Esme said, we can all smell her."

Each family member looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. They could. There was no denying that pungent aroma. But that seemed to be all they could detect of Bella.

Bella was more than a little confused with all the back and forth and she had absolutely no idea what any of them were talking about. This encounter with his family was only succeeding in giving her a headache, and their reactions and comments were only adding fuel to the fire that the Cullens were in fact different. But Edward had promised he would explain everything in time, so she would not bombard him with questions now. She would wait for him to open up to her.

Edward felt Bella sink into his side and on impulse wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she said apologetically. "Now they think you're crazy."

He smiled down at her, imagining her delicate features in his mind. He was picturing her biting into her bottom lip, her gentle brown eyes looking up at him uneasily, as her cheeks dusted a healthy pink. He wanted desperately to touch his lips to hers. And it took everything he had in him to hold back. Now was not the time.

Edward didn't care what his family thought. He was not concerned with how he looked to them at that moment. He was just desperate for their help, for Bella's sake.

"It's alright. _We _know I'm not crazy. And so does Alice," he said gently, consolingly. He looked up at his sister and smiled. She returned it before her eyes suddenly lost focus. Edward watched the vision, a small laugh escaping him as it unfolded in her mind. Alice soon snapped back to reality.

"That's a great idea, Bella," she said enthusiastically, bouncing lightly on her toes.

Bella frowned. "What is?" she asked Edward, not following his hyper sister.

"Your idea. It's brilliant," he said.

"What idea?" Clearly they were not on the same page.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at her, his lips curving into a crooked smile as a small laugh left him. "You were thinking of moving something, weren't you?" he asked. The idea was so brilliant yet so simple, it was a wonder he hadn't thought of it before, especially since they had just discussed that very topic moments ago.

Bella smiled to herself, knowing no one else could see it. "Maybe," she mumbled. "Do you think I should?"

Edward nodded at her, his family watching him suspiciously. They were hesitant to believe him, as he knew they would be. They couldn't imagine Edward lying about something like this, but his current behavior was just too odd to believe such a preposterous idea. If he were human, they would have thrown him into the car and taken him straight to the nuthouse, but as it was, he was a vampire who was immune to such human illnesses like dementia or hallucinations.

"Wait," Bella said, suddenly realizing something. "How did Alice know what I was going to do? And how did you know? She didn't say a word. You've all been communicating silently with each other in some way, haven't you?"

Edward ran a nervous hand through his hair, realizing far too late that this would seem extremely odd to someone who didn't know what they were. "Um…..I'll explain that later." He was deflecting again, but Bella had faith he would stay true to his word and tell her when the time came.

"Uh, huh," she said, her curiosity growing exponentially. "You better, because now I have too many questions."

He swallowed thickly. "Don't worry. I promise I'll tell you everything." He grimaced, not looking forward to when that time came. "After all," he continued, his voice sounding strangled. "It seems more than likely that you'll need to know. What I am, what we all are, it may be the only thing that can save you."

Bella mulled that over, watching Edward as many emotions flickered across his features. Fear, guilt, longing. What were the Cullens, exactly?

"Okay," she said slowly. She turned to the room then. Everyone was staring at Edward, except Alice, who was actually looking directly at her. That surprised her, but more than anything, it kind of freaked her out.

Bella averted her eyes from Alice, her gaze making her uncomfortable. "What should I pick up?" she asked off-handedly, surveying the room.

Edward swept his arm in front of him grandly. "Whatever you'd like," he answered kindly.

"Edward," Carlisle interjected, stepping closer. "What's going on?" He could see the worry on his father's brow, concerned that he had finally fallen off the deep end.

Edward smiled, knowing that after Bella did this his family would have no choice _but_ to believe him.

"She's going to lift something. Then you'll see that I'm not lying; that she is not a figment of my imagination." He paused and gave them all reproachful looks. "Like you all are thinking _right now_."

"Seriously?" Alice exclaimed, disgusted by her family's lack of faith in Edward. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Esme looked positively shameful for thinking such thoughts about her son, who had never given her any reason to doubt him. Rosalie simply snorted, feeling no embarrassment for her thoughts whatsoever. Emmett only shrugged in response, while Carlisle and Jasper cleared their throats uncomfortably, mortified with themselves for doubting Edward.

Edward felt Bella extricate herself from his arms. He followed the path of her scent and the sound of her footsteps as she made her way over to one of the end tables near Alice. His eyes would occasionally look to Jasper who seemed to be holding himself together a lot better than he thought he would. The peculiarity of the situation seemed to help in making him forget about Bella's scent, as well as the fact that he had distanced himself considerably since the initial shock of her aroma.

Bella's aim was for the vase resting on the mahogany table. But as she reached out of for it, the toe of her shoe caught on a bump in the rug and she catapulted forward, slamming into the table and sending the vase over the edge, the delicate object shattering into a dozen pieces on the hardwood floor.

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room, the only ones who were silent and still were Edward and Alice. Bella was mortified at what she had done. She had always been a klutz, a danger magnet even. Her father had said so on more than one occasion, finding joy in her embarrassment at regaling guests with her many accidents. He openly teased and mocked her in front of others, and each time it hurt a little deeper. And now she went ahead and broke what she was sure was a very expensive vase.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Bella apologized. "Please tell your mother I'll pay for it. I'm such a klutz. I should have known better than to try and touch something so breakable." Bella was almost on the verge of tears as she rambled off her apology, bending toward the shattered remains of the beautiful white vase. How could she be so careless?

Edward reached out for Bella and found her bent over trying to clean up the shattered pieces. He immediately pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Bella, it's alright. Please don'tworry."

Alice had foreseen this, and as badly as he felt for not making Bella aware of the impending incident, he was grateful that it had happened. Because now his family knew that she was real, that she existed, and perhaps now they could focus on helping her and not on the question of his sanity. And Edward certainly didn't need her cutting herself on the shards. Edward may have found an odd burst of control over the past few hours, but he couldn't guarantee that his family would remain calm if her blood were to hit the air.

"But, Edward, I feel terrible. It must be expensive."

Her distress was palpable and he hated that she was getting so worked up. He gently cupped her face in his hands lifted it gently to his, his nose barely touching hers. He sighed as her heat, the blush of her cheeks, scorched his palms. Her touch awakened something inside him every time and he knew he would never tire of it. It set his soul on fire. He wished desperately that they were alone so that he could hold her in his arms more intimately and kiss her fears away.

Edward closed his eyes as he held her and whispered his assurances. "Please don't worry yourself. It is nothing." He kissed her lips reverently, breathing in her wonderful scent.

His family was silent as they watched Edward murmur soft words to the woman in his arms. The tender gentleness with which he held her, the ease of the way he kissed her, as if it were so natural for him, floored his family. They were silent but their thoughts were loud. They were apologetic for not believing him, they were delighted for him that he finally found someone, and more than anything, they were relieved. Edward was no longer alone. Their family was, perhaps, finally complete.

Edward's words were comforting to Bella, but she still felt awful. "At least let me pay for a new one."

Edward shook his head, but Bella persisted. "Please."

"We'll see," he finally relented, pressing his lips to her forehead. "But for now we have more important matters at hand." Edward looked at his family as his arms coiled around Bella. Their awed expressions made him smile.

Carlisle turned his stunned gaze from the pieces on the floor to Edward. "I'm sorry we doubted you, son." His tone was entirely apologetic.

Edward nodded, smiling widely. "It's alright. At least now you know I'm telling the truth."

Carlisle sunk slowly to the loveseat, a very shocked Esme already occupying the spot next to him. "I've never witnessed anything like this," Carlisle mused to himself, his hand stroking the back of his neck gently.

Esme broke out of her trance, her thoughts consumed with despair for Bella. She couldn't fathom how a young girl could deal with something so life changing, and clearly all on her own.

Esme turned to her husband and touched his hand gently. "Are you sure, dear?" she asked softly. Her eyes flickered over to Edward briefly, glancing at the spot beside him where Bella was standing, indicated by Edward's arms hovering in mid-air. She lowered her voice enough so only the family could hear. "I mean, you've lived a long life, a few lifetimes to be exact. You've seen many things, met many people. Are you certain that you've never come across this before?"

He nodded his head, his movements sure and positive. He looked up to his family. "I don't believe so. This is something I surely would have remembered." His eyes scanned the room and rested on Edward. "Edward what exactly happened to Bella?"

Edward's heart fell to his stomach. If Carlisle had never seen anything like Bella's case before, then it would make the problem that much more difficult to solve. Was it hopeless?

Edward could hear Rosalie's worried thoughts. She was genuinely concerned for Bella. She kept glancing next to Edward, trying to imagine the girl that rested in his arms. Emmett sat wide-eyed as he gazed at the floor. His thoughts summed it up perfectly.

_Damn, this is some strange shit._

Edward couldn't agree more.

As Edward tried to dip into his last sibling's mind, he came to a wall. Jasper was working feverishly to block him. Edward pulled his mind back and looked at Jasper pointedly, extremely confused by the sudden barrier. His brother refused to meet his gaze but seemed to be working something over, even as he kept up the barricade. He was hiding something from Edward.

Edward let his gaze fall from his brother to Carlisle. "Well," Edward started slowly. "Bella said that it happened approximately six months ago. One day she just disappeared. No one has seen or heard from her since."

Carlisle looked contemplative as he processed this information. "You said _you_ can feel her, but can anyone else?"

Edward looked to Bella and squeezed her hand. He shook his head, sadness darkening his features. "No. No one else." His eyes remained fixed on Bella and he hoped she was meeting his gaze. He wished desperately that he could see her warm, chocolate eyes.

Carlisle got up and walked slowly up to Edward. He held up a hand and looked to his son. "May I?" he asked.

"It's up to Bella," he shrugged.

Bella understood what Carlisle was asking. He wanted to see if he could touch her as well. "Yes, please. We need to know."

Edward nodded to his father and Carlisle slowly and cautiously reached his hand to toward Bella. Bella held her breath and closed her eyes as she waited, but there was nothing – no contact. Carlisle's hand passed right through her. His hand came into contact with nothing. His father shook his head and let out a low breath.

"It seems you may be the only one, Edward." If Carlisle couldn't, then it seemed to reason that the rest of the family would fall under the same category.

Carlisle began pacing the length of the room, mumbling to himself incoherently. Edward caught the words 'unbelievable' and 'extraordinary' fall from his lips, but nothing more.

Emmett blew a low and long whistle, gathering everyone's attention. "Damn, this is strange." He shook his head in disbelief and ran a hand through his curly hair, scratching the back of his head. His thoughts were that of genuine concern for Bella.

Rosalie inched closer to the edge of the sofa, staring at the empty space where Bella stood. "Don't you have any family that realized you were missing?"

Edward appreciated that she was acknowledging Bella's presence by addressing her, though he could see the awkwardness she felt at talking to thin air.

"No," Edward replied remorsefully as he smelled a tear fall down Bella's cheek. "She's been on her own for a while now. Her parents set her up with enough money to be without them while they traveled." Edward reached over to Bella and wiped the lone tear from her cheek tenderly.

Esme's head shot up instantly, her expression one of utter disbelief. "But don't they check in on her?" she asked quickly, her thoughts frantic with worry for Bella. It was beyond her comprehension how any parent could leave their child on their own to fend for themselves. She was just a child, after all.

Edward shook his head regretfully. "No. Unfortunately, they were never very close."

As Bella began whimper and her tears continued to tall, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. She sobbed into his chest, the pain of never being wanted by her parents, by the two people who should have loved her above all else, had become too much to bear. It was even more difficult hearing it out loud.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't cry," he whispered, placing a soft kiss into her hair.

Rosalie softly voiced her apology at bringing up such a sensitive subject, but Edward shook his head, hoping to dispel any worry his sister felt for upsetting Bella. It was not her fault. How could she have known?

Bella's quiet cries continued, her body shaking in Edward's arms. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by his chest. At least no on else could hear her. Breaking down in front of Edward's family would have been mortifying. It was bad enough she had to do it in front of him. "I just don't know why they never cared. It hurts to know I wasn't good enough to be their daughter."

Edward touched her chin and guided her face to his. "Don't say that," he said sternly. You _are_ good enough; much too good for them. _They _didn't deserve _you_." She buried her face into his chest once again and Edward could feel her tears beginning to saturate his shirt, seeping through to his skin. "Forget about them. You have me now." He began rocking her body soothingly with his and the movement was comforting to Bella; calming.

Edward heard Esme's thoughts first.

_Oh, my word. Could he be…..No…..So soon? _She smiled as she watched Edward, and then her thoughts continued. _Yes, _his mother thought confidently. _He most definitely loves her._

This startled Edward, and he would have objected, seeing as how it was impossible to fall in love after one day, but he decided just to ignore the statement instead. There was no arguing with Esme.

_I've never seen him so attached to anyone, _Rosalie thought, a giggle sounding in her head. _I wonder if he's falling for her. It's about time. __I just assumed he was gay._

Edward rolled his eyes and continued to hold Bella as her sobs subsided.

_Halleluiah! _Alice yelled in her head to Edward. _I knew you'd find your mate here._

Edward tried to fight the notion that he was in love with Bella. He cared about her deeply, that much he was certain of, but love? Though he had never had the pleasure of experiencing that kind of a connection with someone, he knew love was inevitable for them. The way he felt around her, and the emotions she conjured up in him made him realize that this was the beginning of something powerful; something truly great. He had hoped beyond measure that what was happening between them, his ability to notice her when no one else could, meant that he had finally found her – his mate. But he just couldn't believe that he had fallen so quickly. It was illogical, inconceivable. Love takes time to grow and blossom. The seed of their love had just been planted. The roots hadn't even sprouted. It was absurd to think otherwise. Wasn't it?

Jasper looked at Edward and smirked. _I know you're reluctant to believe it, but you do love her, _he thought. _All you have to do is accept it. _Edward was about to speak up when Jasper stopped him with a quick shake of his head. _Don't try and deny it. I can feel everything you feel, remember?_

Edward sighed and simply held Bella tighter as he continued to rub soothing circles on her back. Maybe he _was_ in love with her. Maybe it _was_ possible. These things that he was feeling, he had never felt them before Bella came along. Perhaps the myriad of emotions coursing though him all added up to love. Even if it was faster than he thought possible.

Edward cared about Bella more than anyone he had ever known – even his family – and that was a startling realization. He would die trying to protect her, if it ever came to that. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from her for even a second, and he had only just met her. He found himself wanting to hold her always, and to kiss her every chance he got. If it was love, who was Edward to fight something so big that it allowed him to hear her when no one else could? If this was love, then fine, Edward was in love. He would let this feeling lead him to wherever it took him, as long as Bella was at his side.

He smiled to himself and kissed the top of Bella's head. _Maybe I am in love, _he thought to himself proudly. He tried the words out for size. _I love Bella Swan. _He liked the sound of it. It felt right to love her, and he felt quite liberated coming to terms with it.

_Ah, _Jasper thought. _Resolve. At least you've accepted it now. _His brother smiled and nodded at him. _I'm happy for you, little brother._

Edward rolled his eyes at the little brother remark but nodded in return. Indeed he had accepted it, and he felt lighter now somehow.

"Is it just me," Emmett broke the silence. "Or does Edward look ridiculous holding thin air? Man, I wish I had my camera right now." Emmett jumped to his feet, but before he could make one move toward the stairs, Rosalie had pulled him back down to his seat. The sofa creaked as his large frame fell back down.

"You get that camera and that's the last photo you'll be taking," she threatened.

She gave him a meaningful look. Emmett's brow rose and he pouted petulantly. Edward caught flashes of Emmett snapping provocative photos of his wife and he recoiled from the images.

"But babe," the large vampire whined. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she fumed, crossing her arms.

Bella giggled into Edward's chest and he too began to chuckle. Ordinarily he found his brother's behavior crass and rude, but he was glad for it today as it seemed to help in cheering Bella up. And though he was permanently scarred by what he just saw in his brother's mind, it seemed the bickering had alleviated the dour mood that had descended upon the room.

The rest of the family snickered a bit, Rose slapping her husband upside the head, a smile of her own on her face. As much as she tried to act annoyed, secretly Rose loved Emmett's playful attitude. Even _she_ couldn't deny his humor. Bella withdrew from Edward's strong arms and rested into his side. She breathed deeply, her breathing still a bit shaky from her crying.

"Edward," Jasper began. "What was Bella like before she vanished?"

Edward cleared his throat and held Bella snuggly against his side, letting the warmth of her body seer him. "She said she was very quiet and shy. She usually kept to herself." He once again tried to dip into Jasper's mind, but once again he came to a wall. This irked Edward. This was not the time for Jasper to be playing games.

"Did…um…did she have any friends?" he asked hesitantly, afraid this question would upset Bella again.

Edward did not think she had, but he didn't want to assume as much. He turned his gaze on Bella then. "Bella, did you?" His eyes remained on the angel in his arms but his mind was still trying to reach out to Jasper's. Again there was nothing.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "A few people tried to befriend me in the beginning, but they weren't really the type of people I like to associate with. They were very petty and obnoxious. I knew they only wanted to be my friend because I was the new girl. So I chose to stay on my own." She was silent for a moment. "After all, I was used to being alone."

Edward leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You're not alone anymore; never again." She smiled and sighed softly in contentment.

_Never again, _she thought.

"_Well_?" Jasper prodded, Edward momentarily forgetting that they could not hear Bella answer the question.

"Oh." Edward shook his head. "Sorry. No, she wasn't friendly with anyone."

Jasper began walking around the room, his fingers playing with his chin as he concentrated. His thoughts were going a mile a minute and Edward had to use all of his focus just to keep up. He finally caught a flash of a male face and one quick thought that gave him hope.

"Jasper, I know you've been hiding something from us. What do you know?" he demanded.

Jasper stopped his pacing and faced his brother. "You may not like the solution, Edward."

"Just tell us." Edward sounded desperate, and he knew he would beg if he had to. "Please." He could feel Bella's body tighten, feel the muscles in her body go taut with anticipation. She unconsciously stopped breathing, waiting to hear what Edward's brother had to say.

Jasper sat down and Alice followed him, placing a hand on his thigh and nodding to him in encouragement. "Back when I was living in the South," he began, pausing as his eyes flickered over to Bella. "With Maria and the others, we came across a young man in the similar situation as Bella here."

Edward narrowed his eyes, wary of what Jasper had to say. Anything involving the vampire wars was never good. "What happened?" Edward asked.

Jasper cleared his throat, his eyes sliding to Alice's. Her reassuring smile comforted him. He turned his gaze back to Edward and relaxed his shoulders.

"One of our, ah, _followers_ was able to hear him like you can Bella. When she told us we all thought she was crazy, much like we did you." Jasper's face contorted in shame and for a split second he could not reach Edward's eyes. "But after some convincing, and a similar display like the one Bella put on for us, we had no choice _but_ to believe her."

Edward could feel his eyes narrow further. He knew the words that were sure to follow his next question. "How did you help him, Jasper?"

Jasper eyed him, raising a blonde eyebrow at him. "How do you think?"

Edward closed his eyes and nodded, taking in a cleansing breath. He was ready for this. He knew this would be an option. He was prepared to do whatever it took to help Bella…..even changing her. But would she be willing?

"Is there any other way to help her?" Edward didn't want to change her if he didn't have to, at least not if she didn't want this life. He would respect her wishes, whatever they were.

His brother shook his head regrettably and Edward could feel his sorrow. "I'm afraid not. You see, after the young man, after we helped him, we came across someone else like him. It was a young girl. And a man in my….._group _had fallen for her, but he refused to…." Edward could see that Jasper was trying to mask his words, not wanting to inadvertently alert Bella to what they all were before Edward had a chance to explain.

He was grateful for that.

He decided to help his brother out. "He couldn't do what needed to be done, could he?" Edward asked.

Jasper shook his head miserably. "No, he couldn't. He didn't want her living the way we lived. He thought she was too good for such a way of life."

Edward could relate to how the man must have felt. He had the same warring feelings right now, but Edward knew the side that wanted Bella for eternity was winning out against his better judgment. And he was afraid of what Jasper might say next. If this man he spoke of was against changing this girl, who he cared so deeply for, what could have happened to her? Jasper's thoughts filled Edward's mind before the words reached his lips. He could hear the regret in his words even through his mind.

"She vanished completely?" Edward asked in horror.

Jasper's body stiffened as he felt his family's concern. They were all horrified by the news as well and their emotions were making Jasper edgy.

"I'm afraid so," he said with a nod as he tried his best to relax. Jasper's looked over in Bella's direction. "We tried other ways to bring her back," he said to her. "Even though we couldn't hear her, we thought talking to her would help. We tried acknowledging her, discussing her with others, hoping that if she was once again noticed, that her body would appear again." Jasper paused and looked away, and Edward began to feel the effects of his guilt. "One day she was eventually just gone."

Edward felt his fear begin to take over. He didn't know how he'd survive if Bella was gone. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She had become such a huge part of him. He knew it would kill him to have to live without her now that he found her.

"But couldn't she have just left? Moved on?" Edward asked.

Jasper shook his head and sighed. Edward could see how much this upset Jasper to discuss. "The young man was certain that she didn't leave. He was positive that she was gone, that she had finally just disappeared completely."

"I don't understand. How could he have known?" Alice asked the question before Edward could. Worry creased her brow.

Jasper looked over at his wife and smiled grimly. "He could feel it. He was connected to her in a way that allowed him to feel when she finally slipped away for good."

Edward's grip around Bella's waist strengthened. He knew he would not allow that to happen to her. "How?" he asked, his jaw clenched. "How could he feel her leave?"

Jasper shrugged as he looked up at Edward. He could see the thoughts filtering through his head; feel his remorse at having to deliver this sort of news to him. "All we have are our theories," he answered.

"And…" Edward implored.

Jasper sighed and fell back against the couch. He looked tired. "These people that I came across, they were a lot like Bella. They were withdrawn from the world, had no real relationships with anyone." Jasper couldn't even look at Edward when he continued. 'They were basically invisible to everyone around them that they eventually just disappeared from sight."

"So he's saying I did this to myself?" Bella asked timidly. Had she really caused this? Was she to blame?

Edward shook his head. He wouldn't let Bella carry the blame for this. "Are you telling us that this is Bella's fault?" Edward growled.

Jasper held up a hand and shook his head. "This is no one's fault. I'm simply saying that because she lacked any real connection with anyone around her, this caused her to fade from existence." He shrugged. "At least that's the theory we came up with."

Edward let this news sink in. Bella had basically been alone her entire life. She had no links to anyone in Forks, no friends or family in town, which was made clear by the lack of knowledge Angela seemed to have about her. Her parents practically ignored Bella her entire life, more so these last couple of years, and the only living person to show her any sort of love had died – her grandfather. Perhaps because she was practically non-existent to those around her, she finally became what others perceived her as - invisible.

"Why can't she eat or drink? She told me she has no desire for food, she doesn't get thirsty. She cannot sleep either. Why is this?" Edward needed answers and he hoped Jasper could give them to him.

Jasper looked just as unsure about it as Edward. "I don't know. We never understood that either."

"Ah, perhaps I can propose a theory," Carlisle offered, raising a finger, every eye turning to him. "I believe it may have to do with the fact that she is slowly fading from the world." Carlisle nodded over at Jasper. "Jasper said that the young woman they came across had eventually disappeared all together. It seems that Bella's body is growing accustomed to being unnoticed. It is becoming used to not existing - in the technical sense that is - and she does not need sustenance to keep her alive." Carlisle looked at Edward sadly, seeing in his eyes the feelings he carried for this girl already. He didn't want to say his next words, but there was no other explanation for it. "She is dying, Edward."

Bella drew in a sharp breath and her hand tightened around Edward's, her mind suddenly becoming dizzy. Had she just heard that correctly? Was she really dying? How much time did she have? Bella couldn't believe that not only was she not the first for this to happen to, but there was a possibility and that she would fade to absolutely nothing altogether. This frightened her. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave Edward. She fought back the tears that began to pool in her eyes.

Edward shook his head fiercely, trying to push the theories from his mind. He kept a firm hold on Bella as he felt the tension in her body escalate. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears. This all sounded so absurd. It terrified Edward. Edward drew in a deep breath.

He would not lose Bella.

_Shit!_ Emmett thought. _Just when he found her._

Rosalie cleared her throat. "But I don't understand. She can touch things, she can move objects. That has to mean something," she said.

"Yes," Edward said hopefully. "And she works in the garden. That has to mean _something_ for her. It has to mean she exists in some way. I mean, _I_ can feel her. _I_ hear her. Please, Carlisle, doesn't that mean anything?"

Carlisle looked over at his wife and he grabbed her hand. Her face was sad, her features heavy, mirroring his own feelings. They both feared for Bella, this girl who had captured their son's heart so completely.

Carlisle didn't want to be the one to dash Edward's hopes. He wanted his son to have what he had with Esme, what his children had found in each other; the one thing that seemed to elude only Edward all these years. He didn't want to be the one to tell him that the woman he loved would be gone forever unless he did the unthinkable.

If what Jasper was telling them was the truth, then there was no other solution but to change her. And if Bella meant to Edward what Carlisle thought she did, it really was the only option for them. He understood why Edward wanted another way. He was the one who had the most trouble with what they were. He understood why he did not want her to become one of them.

Carlisle hoped that Bella could be the thing that brought Edward happiness in this life. Because it was clear to him that his son had found what he had been missing, what the rest of the family had found years ago, what he's been needing; his mate.

"I honestly don't think it means anything, Edward. Now, this is only a theory, but it stands to reason that I might be right about it."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Which is….?" he asked.

"That aside from the plant life you speak of," he began to explain. "These things she is touching are basically inanimate objects. She doesn't need to make a significant, emotional connection with them." Carlisle glanced in Bella's general vicinity, not wanting to ignore her when she was clearly there. "They're not human. They're not real. They don't have souls to connect with. Bella is been unable to connect with anyone who can connect back."

Edward's shoulders fell. He felt like he had been hit by a ten ton boulder. All the air left him, his heart feeling as if the life was being squeezed right out of it. So there was only one option for Bella.

Was it really such a terrible alternative?

"But how come I'm the exception?" Edward asked weakly.

Edward caught a sly smile from Jasper. The blonde vampire tilted his head at his brother and raised his brow. "Why do you think?"

Edward had an idea; something he didn't need to think too hard on. He had hoped that he was the exception for one reason and one reason alone. He hoped this meant that Bella was his mate; that they were destined to be together for the rest of eternity. Surely that had to be why.

Edward swallowed hard. "Please," he begged. "Just say it." Anticipation surged through him, a light at the end of the tunnel, a ray of sunshine in a life of darkness; a happy ending to a lifetime of death and despair.

"Edward, you and Bella are soul mates."

* * *

><p><strong>My wonderful beta, icrodriguez, has created a banner for this story. I only just uploaded it to Photobucket, which I am only just now learning to use. I'm giving you the link but I'm not even sure that's how this works. Let me know if it works for you or not. I think something gets lost with fanfic when you paste a link, so take out the parenthese and the spaces to use it. :)<strong>

http:/s1202 (.) photobucket (.) com/albums/bb366/JK5959/?action=view¤t=BYI-Banner (.) jpg


	7. Chapter 7  Fear and Loathing

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: This story should be finished this week. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Thursday. Friday I have a wedding to go to so I won't have much time to do anything for this story. This weekend should be the epilgue. :D**

**Thanks to my beta icrodriguez. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Fear and Loathing<strong>

_Soul mates._

It was what Edward had been searching for. Whether he knew it or not, it was something he had been looking for his entire life, even during all the years that he refused to even acknowledge women in that way. There had always been something deep inside him that had been keeping a look out for that one person who would make everything fall into place. He was searching for Bella…..and he had finally found her.

As Edward sat with Bella in his room, he let his thoughts take over. True, there had been many times when Edward had cursed this life he led, wishing that Carlisle had just let him die with his parents, but as he thought about eternity with Bella by his side, the vampire life became more bearable; it became worth living. Had he not been turned, Bella would not be in his life now. And knowing this how could he ever truly hate what he was?

With Bella he would no longer be alone. He would no longer be the unmated Cullen. No longer would he have to endure the sympathetic glances from his mother whenever his family members would pair off**. **And, more importantly, he would no longer have to hear Alice chide him for not giving other women a chance.

He wouldn't have to spend his days feeling sorry for himself in the company of so many mated vampires, nor would he spend his nights alone in his room, or in the den playing the piano to ease the solitude. He would no longer have to avoid the raucous activities of his family late in the evening by leaving the house. He would finally have someone to share those moments with, to create memories with; to destroy his own furniture with.

The last thought caught Edward entirely off guard. He had never let his thoughts runaway with him like that before, nor had he thought he ever would. He was slightly ashamed of himself that he let his desires for Bella cloud his mind with inappropriate thoughts of them tangled together beneath the sheets, her arms embracing him as they united so intimately as one, in a way that he had never had the pleasure of knowing. Though there was no real face to the picture of her in his mind, it did not matter. He saw Bella for who she truly was deep inside her soul, and that made her the most beautiful creature in the world to him.

As ashamed of himself as Edward was with these sudden urges he was feeling for the woman that he was currently alone with in his room, he couldn't help but enjoy the new and sudden desires that she stirred within him. He felt almost like a teenager again. It excited him.

Edward was fearful that the notion of soul mates would frighten Bella. After all, they had known each other less than a day and his family was already speaking of such things. He was afraid it would scare her off, that she wouldn't be so receptive of such an idea. But the moment they were alone in his room, Bella startled Edward by jumping into his arms and crashing her lips to his.

She had asked if what Jasper had said was true, if they really were intended to be together. All Edward could do was nod, a crooked smile lifting up one side of his mouth as his mind became dizzy with her touch, the feel of her lips; the warmth of her body. It warmed his heart to realize that Bella was just as excited about the idea as he was. For Edward, the idea of soul mates wasn't preposterous. In fact, knowing that Bella was intended to be his forever - that she had been made for him - caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

When he had asked if the idea of being soul mates bothered her, she told him absolutely not. That she knew that it must be true because nothing had ever felt so right before. Bella had said that she never really felt alive until now. She finally felt like her life had a purpose, that it held meaning when it never had before. Bella no longer had anything to be frightened of.

Edward smiled to himself as he breathed in Bella's overwhelming scent, replaying in his mind the needy kisses she peppered all over his face when they were finally away from his family. The memory of her excited touches and gentle kisses caused a fire to ignite in the pit of his stomach. His mind began to wander to their future together; the things that they would finally have. The prospect of a life with a never-ending love was exhilarating to Edward. His heart was lighter than it had ever been and he owed it all to Bella.

Edward's eyes scanned the room until he located his angel. He knew that she was leaving him to his own thoughts to think things through as she flitted about his room. He was thankful that she allowed him the time in his own head to figure out how he was going to best explain things to her.

He watched with a joyous smile as his CD's moved in and out of their spots on the bookcase, along with a few choice books that Bella had found interesting. She flipped through the pages casually one by one, occasionally stopping to read something that had piqued her interest.

He did not tell her what 'becoming one of them' meant, even when she persisted once they were alone in his room. But when she saw the look on his face, she quieted down and left him to his own devices. He knew that he would need to tell Bella soon enough of this imminent and unavoidable plan, but he was fearful of how she would react to such news. He was well aware that she was more open-minded to the idea of the supernatural than any other ordinary teenager would be - and that she was beyond ecstatic about being soul mates - but he also knew that the news would be more than a little alarming.

Would she be appalled? Would it disgust her that the source of sustenance for him was blood? Would she think him a monster? Would the thought of him feeding off another living thing repulse her to the point where she would want nothing to do with him?

Edward couldn't think such things. He shook his head, trying his best to think happy thoughts. Bella had said nothing would scare her, that she didn't care what he was. She told him she could never be afraid of him. Edward could only hope that were true.

With the thought of blood, Edward touched his throat, only just realizing how truly thirsty he was. Thinking of feeding reminded him of his actual need to feed. Being in Bella's presence truly kept him preoccupied and he had not thought about blood all day.

_You need to hunt, Edward, _Jasper thought to him worriedly. _I'll go with you._

Edward looked over to his desk and watched as page after page of Romeo & Juliet flipped over as if on its own.

Would she really choose him?

"Bella," Edward said softly, ignoring the nagging thoughts running rampant through his mind.

He watched as the chair at his desk shifted. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if I dropped you off at home? There's something I must do."

He could almost detect the frown that was sure to be on her face at this very moment. "Can't I go with you?"

Edward couldn't help the smile from breaking out across his face. He loved that she wanted to stay with him. He had spent so many nights alone, so many years wandering through this existence without a mate, the mere fact that she wanted to remain in his presence had him leaping for joy on the inside. He hated that he had to leave her - even if it was only for an hour - but it was unavoidable.

He left his spot on his leather sofa, the only other place to sit in his room aside from his desk chair, and walked over to her. He had no bed in his room, as there was no need for one, and luckily Bella had only once made mention of that fact. A fact he promised to explain later.

He knelt before her and found her hands lying gingering on her thighs. "I wish you could, love. But I'm afraid I can't take you with me. I promise I'll be back before you know it, though." He smiled up at her, hoping to alleviate any fear that he was sure she was feeling at the prospect of being alone.

She breathed a sigh and immediately he felt her fingers in his hair, brushing the haphazard locks of bronze back and forth, twirling them between her fingers gently.

"Will you be long? I just…..I hate the thought of being without you. I've been alone for so long. I really don't want to spend another minute without you now that I've found you."

Edward shook his head and smiled. They were two peas in a pod, he and Bella; so completely perfect for each other. "An hour at the most. And before you know it, I'll be at your doorstep, ready to tell you everything you want to know."

"Really? Everything? No more putting it off?" He didn't have to be a vampire to detect the note of disbelief in her voice. He was sure Bella was aware of the strange behavior of his family members, not to mention his lack of a bed, but he also knew that she truly didn't expect him to tell her everything so soon. But he would. He needed to. And more importantly, he realized that he _wanted_ to.

"No. No more putting it off. I promise I will tell you everything when I return." He took a deep breath. "You _need_ to know everything, Bella. It looks like our way of life is the only way to save you." With those words he cupped her cheek in his hand and felt her lean into his touch. "It wouldn't be my first choice for you, but there seems to be no other way around it."

He felt her nod against his hand. He leaned up and touched his lips to hers, a content sigh leaving her. Soon, all would be revealed.

* * *

><p>As Edward ran through the darkening forest all he could think about was getting back to Bella. Though, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, a part of him feared it as well. He knew there was no other option than to tell her what he was, to explain to her the truth about his family, but he couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head of what she might do, how she might react.<p>

Edward's nerves had affected him so much that just one deer was enough to fill him. He spent the rest of the hunt watching Jasper, unable to drink another drop. His brother pounced on another mountain lion as Edward let possible scenarios race through his head as to how Bella might respond to the news.

Jasper bled the animal dry quickly and cleanly and discarded its remains underneath a nearby boulder. He looked up at Edward with an odd expression on his face as he brushed his hands together to remove the excess dirt.

"What has you so upset?" he asked. "I can feel your anxiety. It's rather strong." He came to sit beside him on the fallen log, waiting for Edward to find his words. Jasper could practically see him rummaging through his thoughts.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "It's Bella."

Jasper frowned. "Aside from the obvious, is anything else wrong with her?"

"No, she's fine," Edward answered quickly, not meaning to alarm Jasper. "It's just…I'm afraid to tell her what I am – what we are." He waved a hand between the two of them. "What if she wants nothing to do with me after she finds out?"

Edward could hear Jasper's thoughts as he decided what to say next. He knew his concerns were valid, that there was an excellent possibility that Edward would scare Bella away, but he didn't want to come outright and say it.

"You don't have to say anything, you know. I can hear everything you don't want to say."

Jasper heaved a sigh and looked up at his brother. "You know, this mind reading thing gets really annoying."

Edward nodded and looked away. "Yes, it does."

"Edward, I can't lie to you and tell you that everything will be alright. All I can say is, if it's meant to be, things will work out as they should. There's a strong chance this will push her away. She may choose a life without you, but there's also the distinct possibility that she just won't care."

Edward grunted as he looked down. "Can't give me any guarantees, huh?"

Jasper shook his head and laughed as he patted Edward on the back. "Sorry, man, life has no guarantees. All you can do is hope for the best."

He nodded, but wasn't entirely reassured. Hope for the best, huh? Edward never had much use for hope before now.

"You want that?" Jasper asked, pointing ahead of them.

Edward looked up at the deer about thirty yards away from where the two of them sat. It was grazing in a small patch of grass past the trees, completely oblivious to the predators so nearby. Edward shook his head.

"I'm full. She's all yours."

Jasper shrugged and rose to his feet. He made his way over to the doe and began circling it a few times before slowly and silently inching his way in for the kill. The serene animal only heard him coming just as he was already on top of her. The animal didn't even stand a chance as he pounced on her within the second, latching his razor sharp teeth onto its neck, gulping wildly as the blood flowed from its veins.

Edward could hear the deer's heart begin to slow as Jasper sucked the life from it. Her tiny eyes widened with each gulp he took, her hooves beating uselessly against the ground and her attacker. It was a sad sight to witness, but a necessity in their life. It had taken Edward years to get accustomed to the killing aspect of the hunt.

Edward began to think briefly on how Bella would react to seeing him doing something like this. Would she see him as a monster? To Edward, this was their way of life, but he could understand the repulsion that one might feel at the sight of such an atrocious killing.

Edward's nose twitched as he suddenly caught wind of a scent. Fear tore through him at the familiarity of it. It was a scent that would normally have sent tingles of pleasure down his spine; would have caused his mind to race and his dead heart to flutter. But smelling it now, here, filled him with such dread he was frozen to his spot.

Before he even had the chance to locate the origin of that tantalizing aroma, he heard a faint gasp from behind him, followed by a small snap of a twig. He quickly turned to the source of the noise and, as he expected, found no one there.

"Bella!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8  Confessions of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Thanks to my beta, icrodriguez. She really came through for me with this chapter. You rock, babe. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 - Confessions of the Heart<span>**

A growl from behind him had Edward whipping around and turning toward his brother, who looked feral and wild, his eyes ablaze with need. He was like a beast ready to attack. Crouched low to the dirt, Jasper bared his teeth, his lips curling up as his tongue swept across his incisors. His eyes were no longer the amber they were just a moment ago, but coal black. His nostrils twitched as the scent of a human filled his lungs, and his eyes widened for only a split second before they began to search for his prey; for the source of the tantalizing scent.

"Run, Bella! Run now!" Edward bellowed as his brother leapt from his predatory crouch and into the air.

Without a second thought, Edward launched himself at his brother. His body collided with Jasper's and the resounding crash echoed through the forest. They both crashed into a nearby tree, splitting it in two, and tumbled to the ground with the raining debris.

Edward's instincts sharpened as they both hit the dirt, his brother struggling against his hold. He could hear the critters of the forest scurry away with the sound of the crash, and the birds fly off into the distance, squawking as their nimble wings pulled them to safety. The earth beneath them rumbled with the force of their violent fall. Leaves fell all around them, a cacophony of colors in a peaceful dance raining down upon their vicious struggle. Jasper snarled and snapped his jaws, his teeth just inches away from his face, the venom dripping from the ends; a true sign of his thirst.

Bella's scent still lingered in the open air around them. Was she still there? Edward couldn't be sure, but he called out to her anyway. "Please, Bella. Go! Now!"

Edward summoned all the strength he had in him to restrain Jasper from taking from him the only thing he ever cared about. He put all his weight onto him, pinning his arms and legs with his body as Jasper writhed underneath him, almost as if he were in pain.

And he was in pain. For that was what it felt like for one of their kind. When their true nature called for them to take what they so desperately wanted, it was a like a burning inferno, a throbbing ache within them to do all in their power to take what they desired. He knew that if Jasper gained even the slightest edge over him, he could do nothing to stop him from taking what he wanted; what in Jasper's mind he so desperately needed to quench his thirst.

A trickling thought appeared out of nowhere. In the back of Edward's mind a small voice reasoned that Jasper couldn't hurt Bella, that it was impossible. It took some time before Edward realized it was Alice's thoughts screaming at him from somewhere out in the forest.

_Just keep him contained. We'll be there shortly. He can't hurt her, remember?_

Edward's fear that something might happen to Bella had clouded his ability to think rationally. He had nearly forgotten that Jasper could not attack Bella even if he was able to locate where she was. All logic had gone out the window for Edward. And as he looked down at his brother, seeing the pure and unadulterated need burning in Jasper's eyes, it frightened Edward more than anything he had ever seen. It had been such a long time since he had seen that hunger in his eyes, and it terrified Edward even more to realize that it was his Bella that he so longed to feed from. Even if Jasper was no threat to her, his instinct was clearly to harm Edward's mate, and Edward's instinct was to protect her at all costs.

Edward could smell Bella's scent beginning to fade away, the smell of freesias and strawberries no longer pulsing in the air around them, but the hunger in Jasper didn't recede in the slightest. Edward was grateful that she had heeded his warning. Even if she was safe from harm's way, he had feared she might stay to satisfy her curiosity.

Edward wondered briefly if Bella had followed them. He didn't think she would do that just to find some answers to her questions. Did she miss him that much that she decided to tag along? He knew that was impossible. He and Jasper were far to fast for her to have followed. So, how was it that she happened upon them, and at the exact wrong moment?

She must be terrified and worry consumed Edward over her current emotional state. He wished he could follow after her, but knew he needed to wait for his siblings to come to his aid before doing so. Everything inside him screamed for him to go after her. Edward needed to make certain she was alright. He needed to be sure that things hadn't changed between them. This was not the way he wanted her to find out.

Edward continued to fight Jasper, the bloodlust consuming his entire being as he struggled to free himself from Edward's grasp. Edward didn't know how much longer he could sustain is hold over him, and he only hoped that Jasper would soon come back to his senses. He needed to him calm down.

It was no more than a second later when Alice, Emmett and Rosalie came to his side. They broke through the bushes faster than he had ever witnessed them move before. All three of them fell to the ground beside him, each taking hold of Jasper.

"Go find Bella," Alice ordered. "We have him. He'll relax soon."

Edward looked to his brother one last time, a shiver running down his spine as he thought about what had just happened. It made him realize that a human life is fleeting, and Bella's more so than anyone. He could not lose her. Not now. Not ever. Bella's life was fading fast, faster than Edward liked, and something needed to be done to stop it.

With a nod to his sister, he sped off through the forest in search of his angel. Blurry images of the trees around him whipped by, the sharp branches and thorns making no mark as they bit at his unyielding skin. He breathed in repeatedly, hoping to latch onto Bella's scent, but he only caught the faintest whiff. He eventually broke through the edge of the forest, landing in Bella's backyard, her aroma the strongest there.

It was foolish of him to have hunted so close to her home. But he was hoping to get to Bella as fast as possible after feeding and that was why he chose the woods close by. He cursed himself for this lapse in judgment.

A lone light shone on the top floor of her home, and Edward silently made his way to the back door of Bella's house. He knocked lightly, but no one answered. He knocked again, but still no one came to the door. The little hope that Edward had held onto at the possibility that Bella could ever love a creature like him was slowly dying away. Dejectedly he walked around the house to the lit window, deciding to scale the tree just outside it. He needed to speak to her one last time; to explain everything before he walked away.

As he perched on the branch, Edward knocked lightly on the window. He heard her heartbeat pick up as the indentation on the bed lifted and footsteps came closer to the window. Bella slowly lifted the window, a ragged breath leaving her as she did so. The look on his face had her heart breaking. He looked lost and scared. She was scared too.

Edward jumped through the window with ease and landed on the wooden floor beside her. He reached out a hand in search of her and she flinched slightly as his fingers made contact with her delicate skin. He grimaced at her reaction, fearing that this was the end of them.

"Bella, what were you doing in the woods by yourself?" Edward asked. Had she followed him?

"I was taking a walk. I do it all the time when I don't like being alone in the house." She took in an unsteady breath. "But the better question is; what the hell happened out there? What are you, Edward?" she demanded, a noticeable tremor in her voice.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed heavily, the air leaving him on an unsteady breath. He was such an idiot; a God damn fool. Had he known that she did that often, especially in the woods, he definitely would not have hunted so close to her home. He found Bella's hand, and this time she did not shy away. He led her to the bed, pulling her down gently as he sat. If he was going to tell her everything, she needed to be seated if he did so.

She followed his lead easily, and as she settled in next to him, he could feel the warmth of her skin. He refused to let go of her hand, knowing that it might possibly be the last time he would have it in his own.

"Bella," he began slowly. "My biggest fear in all of this is that you will leave me once you find out my secret."

He felt her other hand brush the back of his and heard it as she breathed deeply through her nose. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to know the truth." She paused briefly. "What happened back there with Jasper?"

Edward looked away and focused his eyes on a painting on the wall - _A Starry Night_, by Van Gogh. "Bella, do you feel any fear when you're around me; any unnecessary anxiety that you could not explain?"

She did not hesitate in her answer. "No."

Edward's head snapped back to Bella and he gawked at her in surprise. "You don't?" He was stunned.

"No. Not once. Why?" she answered softly.

Edward raked a hand through his hair, tugging lightly on the ends in frustration. "Generally, those that come into contact with us feel some form of fear or a natural desire to flee our presence. Though most humans who meet us are initially attracted to us, their fear is the most prominent emotion. It's the natural reaction to our kind."

"Humans? Your kind? What are you talking about?" Edward could sense Bella's impatience, but prolonging the inevitable was paramount in order to spend as much time with her as possible before she banished him from her life for good.

Edward slowly removed his hand from Bella's and placed both of his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs in his nervousness.

"We are very beautiful to those we meet. We are alluring; a quality that provides us with the ability to survive." Bella was quiet beside him and so he ventured on. "But we do not use this trait for its main purpose. My family and I live a different way of life than those like us; a way that is unheard of almost entirely. But being inhumanly beautiful comes in handy when we need to sway someone our way."

Edward felt a light touch on his shoulder and he turned his eyes to Bella. Was he looking into her eyes? He didn't know. "Why do I feel like you're avoiding the subject?" she asked.

A contrived smirk touched Edward's lips, a small laugh leaving him. He supposed he had to tell her now. There would be no more avoiding the subject. She was onto him and his games.

"Bella, I'm not like you."

She snorted and scoffed. "No kidding, Edward. No one's like me."

He cringed slightly, realizing his blunder and shook his head. "That's not what I meant, love." Bella's pulse quickened with his new name for her, and it made him smile. Almost gave him hope.

"What is it you mean, then?" she inquired further, her voice on the edge of pleading.

"Before I tell you, I just want to say one thing."

"Alright."

He smiled and touched his hand to her cheek, cupping the soft skin in his stone-like hand. "I will understand if you do not want to see me after this. I won't hold it against you if you want me out of your life forever."

He could feel it as Bella's face fell. She was confused. She did not understand the meaning of his words.

"Bella, I am a vampire."

All the air left his lungs as the words fell from his lips. They were released and there was no taking them back. He had never told anyone his secret before, but now it was out there for Bella to use as she saw fit. She could either accept him for what he was or destroy his very soul by denying him the one thing he wanted…her.

Bella rose off the bed and began to pace back and forth. The floorboards creaked beneath her soft footsteps. Her breathing picked up every so often, and low mumbles tumbled from her lips. He could hear her teeth scrape against the beds of her nails as she gnawed on her fingers in thought.

After several long minutes of this without a word from her, Edward walked to the window in defeat, letting the knowledge pour over him that he had lost the only thing in his life that ever truly had meaning. As he reached the window, her pacing stopped.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded. "You're _leaving_?"

Edward turned to her, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "I assumed from your silence that you wanted me gone."

Bella sighed in frustration and stepped closer to Edward. "I was thinking, Edward. If I wanted you gone I would have asked you to leave."

She gingerly took his hand in her own and pulled him away from the window. Edward reveled in the fact that she was not running away; that she seemed to be accepting him so quickly.

"'I have to say," she began, laughing softly either in amusement or uneasiness. "I definitely did not expect you to say that you're a vampire, but I guess I'm not entirely surprised, either."

Edward scrunched his brow. "You're not?"

She shook her head unsurely. "No. Vampire may not have been my first guess, but I knew that you and you're family were different. Vampire just wouldn't have been the first thing I went to as an answer." She paused a moment longer and Edward wished he were able to read her thoughts. He needed desperately to know what she was thinking. "Back there in the woods," she began. "Did Jasper want to drink from me?"

Edward nodded silently and took in a shuddering breath. The thought alone pierced Edward's heart. "Yes, he did," he answered truthfully.

Bella trembled at the thought. "Is that what happens when you…_feed_?" She could barely get the words out. Bella didn't know what to think. She had seen Jasper take down that deer just before he launched himself at her, and that was terrifying enough. But he had nearly attacked her, or tried to. Did they feed from humans too?

An uneasy noise left Edward's lips and he ran his hands through is hair. "We don't feed off humans, Bella." It was like he read her thoughts. "Well, some of us have, in the past, but my family and I, we try to live as normal a life as possible. And that includes abstaining from human blood and trying our best to sustain ourselves on the blood of animals so that we can acclimate ourselves to normal life."

"If you don't feed on humans, then why did Japer try to attack me?"

"Because, when we hunt, we lose ourselves _in_ the hunt. We become predators. We lose sight of all reason and we lose control over ourselves. He was in a kind of frenzy when you arrived, already in the midst of a kill." Edward wiped a rough hand over his face. "His mind was only on one thing…blood. And human blood is the most appealing to our kind."

"So, when your family said they could smell me, they meant my blood?" It was all starting to make sense now.

Edward nodded dejectedly.

"Why do you try to deny what you are?" she asked thoughtfully. "It must be difficult trying to fight it."

"It is difficult. It's a struggle everyday to fight what's natural to us." A whimper escaped Edward and he shook his head in disgust. "We don't like what we are, Bella. But we do what we can to survive with our souls intact."

She was silent. "And what is it you think you are?" she asked gently.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Monsters."

Bella placed a gentle and on Edward's shoulder and he looked up at her. "You're not a monster, Edward."

"How can you say that? Look at what you just saw. Aren't you afraid?" he asked. "Doesn't knowing what I am frighten you?"

Bella smiled. She knew her answer, but took the time to think over the question regardless. It was a very reasonable one he posed. She probably should have been afraid of him, and had she been any normal teenage girl in Forks, she very well might have. But knowing who Edward was - having spent so much time in his company - she could never truly bring herself to fear him. He had not once done anything to illicit that sort of reaction from her. He had been nothing but kind and gentle, and most importantly, loving.

In all her years alive, Bella had never felt cared for, never felt loved, at least not in the way Edward made her feel. Being with Edward, even during the small amount of time they had known each other, she knew that this was what being truly loved felt like.

How could she fear that?

"No," she finally answered him. "I'm not afraid. What happened in the forest with Jasper…_that _scared me, as it would any normal person. But I'm not afraid of _you_, and I never could be. What you are does not change how I feel about you. It doesn't change _who_ you are."

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "But how can it not?"

Bella bit her lip before answering but knew with absolute certainty that she was going to say the next words whether he said them back or not. She had to let him know.

"Because I love you, Edward."

Edward's head snapped up to her and the astonishment was written all over his face. He looked at where he knew Bella to be sitting and just stared in wonder. He was absolutely flabbergasted. He didn't think he heard her correctly, but the sudden quickness of her breathing told him she did indeed tell him she loved him.

In all his years, he never thought he'd hear those words from anyone other than his family. He never thought he'd ever have the pleasure of knowing what it truly felt like for someone to love him so completely and unconditionally. He always feared he would spend eternity alone, but that one simple sentence changed his fate forever. It absolutely altered the course that his life had been on. And he couldn't have been happier about that.

Bella's breathing picked up even more and the uptick in her heart rate told Edward that she was suddenly very nervous. The mattress beside him moved as Bella left the bed and he heard her feet begin moving toward the door. This time it was _she _who was walking away from _him_. And it shattered his heart. Why was she walking away? Had he done something wrong?

"Where are you going?" he asked quickly. "You tell me you love me and then you walk away?"

Bella's footfalls stopped abruptly. "I just thought that….that you…." Her voice trailed off and Edward was in front of her in a flash.

"That I what?"

He heard her swallow softly and lick her lips. "I thought perhaps I spoke out of turn. You didn't say anything, so I figured-"

Edward wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close. "You figured I didn't feel the same way," he breathed. Edward hadn't realized his speechlessness had caused her to think the worst, but apparently it had. "Bella," he said gently, her name rolling off his tongue. "How could I _not _be in love with you?"

Bella gasped softly and her previously tense muscles relaxed, allowing her to fall into Edward's chest. "Don't say it because you feel you have to," she whispered. But she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the words he spoke were the truth. She could feel it.

"We're soul mates, remember, Bella?" he teased, dipping down and trailing his nose along her jaw line.

Her heart stuttered and her eyes closed. Her breath quickened with Edward's movements. He felt her pulse beneath his lips as he brushed them along her skin.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to love me," she answered breathlessly.

He laughed softly against her neck. "Silly girl. I've been falling in love with you since the moment we touched."

Edward tightened his hold around Bella and hoisted her from the floor. Her sweet breath ghosted gently across his face, her natural scent licking his skin. Without a word he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned instantly and drove her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. As her lips parted, Edward slipped his tongue inside, and groaned loudly. He instantly deepened the kiss, his hands trailing across the small of her back and over her hips. She felt so good beneath his hands.

As he pulled away he drew his lips across her chin and to just below her ear. "I love you so much it hurts," he whispered. "It scares me to imagine even one second without you. I never want to let you go."

She breathed in a sigh of relief as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She clung to him desperately and suddenly, out of nowhere, she began to sob.

Edward pulled back and touched his hand to her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. "Please don't cry, love." Staring at nothing, Edward wondered how much longer he would have to go without seeing her face. Would she want the life that he offered? Could he ask that of her? He closed his eyes and pictured her eyes, her lips, her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy," she finally managed to say through her tears.

He smiled in relief. "So am I, love. So am I."

Edward wrapped Bella in his arms and brought her to the bed, laying her down gently and settling in next to her. They spent some time kissing and talking about their pasts. Perhaps a bit more time was spent kissing than talking, and Edward answered any questions that she had about their kind.

Edward didn't know if it was the smartest thing to do, but he spoke openly with her about his time away from his family, and the things that he had done. He wanted her to know everything; the good and the bad. He wanted her to love him for who he really was, just as he loved her. It amazed Edward how understanding she was about his dark days. The fact that someone as good and innocent as Bella could see past the monster that he was gave Edward faith, not only in himself, but in their future.

When he had spoken of the abilities that some vampires acquire after the change, he had mentioned his little gift to her. To his surprise she was not the least bit horrified by the fact that he may have heard her inner most thoughts. Instead she was extremely intrigued by it and immediately asked him to tell her what she was thinking. When he explained that she seemed to be the only exception, and that he was glad for this since it offered him rare moments of silence, this pleased her greatly.

Edward had gone onto dispel the myths of today's society regarding vampires. She figured that much of them weren't true considering he and his family could go out in the sun. She was beyond excited when he explained the effects the sun did have on them and he promised that he would soon show her. And with every secret he told, every door that he opened into his world, she had questions that needed answering. And he was there to offer those answers.

Edward was brutally honest with Bella, knowing he owed her at least that much, but he had yet to delve into the finer points of the change, a discussion he was somewhat frightened to have with her. He hadn't even had the courage to ask her if she wanted this life, let alone bring up the agonies of the transformation.

"So, you really don't sleep, either?" she asked curiously. It was just one of her many questions and Edward was happy to oblige. He nodded. "It's awful, isn't it? I miss sleep." She sighed wistfully. "I miss dreaming. There's just too much time to fill during the night hours."

Edward nodded, his head resting against the pillow beside her. "I agree. I miss dreaming as well. I think if I could, I'd dream of nothing but you."

Bella blushed as he placed a light kiss to her neck, and she sighed serenely. She shifted a little closer to Edward, her fingers playing with the front of his shirt. "So, how old are you, exactly?" His age did not matter to her, but she was still curious.

Edward pulled back and gave her a teasing look. "I'm seventeen." He hoped his mocking tone could hide the anxiety he felt about revealing his true age to her.

Bella rolled her eyes to herself and shook her head. "No, _I'm_ seventeen, clearly you're not."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "And how do you know that I'm not seventeen."

"It's the way you speak and the way you act. Your speech is more sophisticated – you don't always speak with contractions, which is very odd - and your actions are much more gentlemanly than anyone I've ever seen. It's like you were raised in a completely different time." She pushed lightly on his arm with her fingers. "So come on. How old are you?"

Edward released a breath. "Alright," he conceded. "I'm not seventeen." He looked at Bella nervously. "Technically my body is still seventeen, because that's when I was changed, but in actuality…I'm 110 years-old."

Bella was silent as Edward held his breath. It felt like an eternity before she finally reacted. "That's amazing! You must have seen so much." She shook her head. "What was it like, living through so many eras?"

"Lonely," Edward said without thinking. Edward hadn't meant to say that, but it was the truth. He had seen so much, lived through so many wars, seen countless presidents come ago, and he never realized how truly lonely he felt until now. He had his family, but that was never enough. Nothing was ever enough…..until Bella.

Bella touched a caring hand to Edward's cheek, the look on his face tearing her heart in two. She knew how he felt, knew what that look meant. She never wanted to see it on his face again. He was no longer alone. He never would be again, because he had her now.

"Never again, Edward," she breathed softly, pressing her lips to his. He sighed against her lips and nodded. She caressed his face lovingly. "It's so strange, isn't?"

"What?' he asked, his eyes closed, his hands splayed out across her back.

"So many years spent alone, and it only takes one day to fall in love." Edward could hear the smile in her voice and his lips pulled up as well. True, it was so odd how quickly it all happened - finding Bella, falling in love - but Edward wouldn't have it any other way. It was miraculous.

They lay on her bed for hours afterward just holding each other and stealing kisses. There was no talking, no words passing between them, just long looks and soft lips. It was like they were making up for all the time they spent alone, all the years they spent without each other. They were like teenagers in love.

"So, I guess one theory is true, huh?" she said suddenly. Edward looked at her confused. "Your skin," she laughed, pressing her palm to his chest. "It's cold."

Edward nodded as he pulled his body away from her. "Does it bother you?"

Bella was quick to banish his worries. "Not at all." She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her. "It's actually quite nice. I like how you feel."

Edward smiled lazily but didn't know what to say. She liked how he felt. He felt giddy from the compliment. As Bella hooked her leg around Edward's hip and drew her body closer into his, her fingers tickled the skin of his neck, her finger rubbing a freckle below his ear. The rhythm of her heart was calming to Edward's ears, and he placed his head against her chest, listening to the beat.

Bella's hands rubbed soothing circles all over his body. Anywhere she could get to she touched, setting Edward's body on fire with the slightest of brushes. Her touches were soft caresses, caring and gentle, and they brought a sigh to Edward's lips. It was just before sunrise, as Edward could smell the sunshine as it first began to break the horizon, when Bella spoke the words that would change their lives forever.

"Make me one of you, Edward."

Edward's reply caught in his throat and he looked at Bella with wide eyes. He had expected to discuss this with her at some point, but never did he imagine that she would be the one to bring it up. Nor that she would do it so quickly.

"What?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Bella touched her hand to Edward's chin, bringing it up to her face to better gauge his reaction. She knew without a doubt that she was meant to be with Edward, and if becoming what he was meant that they could have eternity together, then there was no other possible choice for her. The answer was obvious. They both knew it.

"Make me a vampire," she said with ease. Edward tried to speak, but Bella continued. "You and I both know that me becoming one of you is inevitable. Jasper said it's the only way to undo what has happened to me."

"Bella I….."

"Edward, please don't try and talk me out of it. I want this. I want us. I want you." She kissed him and his breath caught in his throat. There was a needy passion behind her kiss, a desperate plea for him to give in. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. "There's no point in waiting. We don't even know how much longer I have before my body finally gives out on me." They both winced at the words and Bella quickly wrapped herself around Edward, needing the comfort his body provided. She didn't want to lose this, lose him; lose what they had. She wanted it forever. And Edward could that for her. She smiled, pressing her forehead to his. "We're soul mates…..remember?"

Edward sighed and held onto her. He dipped his head to her neck and breathed in. Her skin was warm, her breath against the back of his neck hot. They _were_ soul mates. And there was no denying they were meant to be together. Edward could have this forever. Have Bella.

"I love you so much," he said, his voice desperate. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this for you, because the truth is, I want it more than anything." He brushed his lips across hers, lingering there for a moment. "I want to spend this endless life with you by my side. I want to pass our days talking about anything and everything, and our nights with more….intimate activities."

An impish smile spread across his face and he raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. Bella giggled softly, her entire body blushing in anticipation. She realized she was only slightly embarrassed by his insinuation, because truthfully, Bella had been thinking about Edward in that way as well.

"I'd like that too," she whispered. She didn't think her voice could go any louder than that at the moment.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her. A thousand thoughts tumbled through his head. Could he really do this? Edward hesitated before he spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you absolutely certain?" He didn't want her to have any doubts.

"More than anything."

Edward could hear the sincerity ringing in her voice and it warmed his heart to hear Bella say those words. "If you're sure this is what you want, then I'll gladly do it." It surprised Edward more than he could say how much he wanted this, wanted Bella to be a vampire. It was selfish, but god damn it, his heart wanted it more than anything.

Bella smiled widely to herself and kissed his lips softly. "Do it now, then."

Edward's eyes shot open and he could barely get the words out to speak. "_Now_?" he questioned.

"Why not now?" Bella asked. "What's there to wait for?"

Edward shook his head vigorously in thought. "Bella, you don't know what the change is like. You'll need to prepare. It's very painful; the most painful thing you'll ever have to endure."

"More painful than being alone all your life?" Her words were dripping with sadness and he could detect the small tremor in her voice as she spoke.

Edward knew what it was like to go through the change into a vampire, but he also knew what it was like to be alone. True, Edward had had a loving and caring family in his human life and after, but he was truly alone without a mate. He only just realized this after meeting Bella. But Bella had never had anyone to care for her as she should be cared for and he couldn't deny that suffering the agony of the transformation was worth it now that he had found her.

"But what about my family? They should be here. If I can't stop once I bite you, I could accidentally drain you." His voice cracked. "I could lose you forever and I…I just couldn't bear that, Bella." It was agony for him to even imagine a world without her in it. This woman had changed his life forever and it had only been less than 24 hours.

"I trust you, Edward."

"But, for my kind, once we begin to feed, it's near impossible to let go until we've drained our prey. And I haven't tasted human blood in decades. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself once I start." Edward's voice was frantic with worry, and Bella rushed to reassure him that he could do it without the aid of his family.

"You'll be fine, Edward. I have faith that everything will be okay."

The phone in Edward's pocket rang then and he answered it slowly, the repercussions of his possible actions weighing on his mind as he looked to Bella.

Edward put the phone to his ear. "She's right, Edward," Alice assured him on the other end of the line. "You can do this. It'll all work out." She took a breath and Edward could hear the wind whipping by the phone on her end. "Besides, Carlisle and I will be there in two minutes. If you do it now we'll be there once the venom sets in."

Edward closed his phone and tossed it on the desk beside him. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold around Bella's waist. He pressed his lips to hers one more time. He would do this.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

Her arms encased him lovingly. "I love you too, Edward," she murmured.

He dragged his lips over her chin and down the column of her neck until he found the spot that he was looking for. Her pulse beat madly under her skin as he parted his lips, baring his teeth. He hesitated only a moment, thinking of what their future held, and it gave him the strength to move forward. He finally sunk his razor sharp teeth into her delicate flesh, cutting through her neck like warm butter.

A small whimper escaped Bella at the initial bite and Edward was momentarily dazed by the first taste of human blood that he had had in decades. And it was the most delicious blood he had ever tasted. The taste of freesias filled his senses as he took a long pull of her life's essence. The warm liquid poured down his throat like the sweetest chocolate known to man and he involuntarily moaned at the overwhelming flavor filling his mouth.

He was surely in heaven.

Her taste was simply delicious, unlike anything he had ever consumed. He could feel himself drowning in her, losing himself to the need quickly and without qualms. But as Edward took another pull of Bella's blood she sobbed again, this time at the sting of venom releasing into her bloodstream. The desperate noise called Edward back to the present and his eyes shot open as he realized his error. He had nearly lost himself completely, and as he fought to regain his control, he let the siren call of her blood fade to a whispering tune, focusing on Bella and the life they would have together.

_Days, weeks, years._ Time would be never-ending for them.

He felt Bella tremble under him, and that small action sharpened his attention even more. She did not try to pull away from his predatory hold on her, even as he tried to pull away from her, to give himself the tiniest bit of distance from her body as he continue to lap at her. She simply trailed her hand up his back and into the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking the spot softly as her body drew closer to his.

She was letting go to him; giving herself to him.

It was evident Bella had the utmost faith in him. It was faith that he would not lose himself to the lure of her most tantalizing blood, that he would stand strong as he performed the one task that would save her, that would save them. She had complete and total trust in him - trust he did not deserve - and he had nearly let himself fall over the edge and be consumed by his desire to steal from her what was not his to take.

Edward grasped her hand that lay at her side, her hand balled into the tightest fist. He stroked the back of it gently, beckoning her to release her grasp. As she opened up to him he slipped his hand inside hers and twined their fingers together. It was his anchor. He would let it hold him to reality, to her, to what needed to be done.

He let the venom gather in his mouth before slowly beginning to release the poisonous liquid into the wound at her neck. As her body jerked and a small cry escaped her, Edward knew that the deed was done and that he had fulfilled her wish. There was no going back now.

He drew his lips away from her throat, his eyes resting on the spot in which he was just attached to. He was startled by what he saw. A small pooling of blood gathered in two crescent shaped marks, but they were all he saw. The venom had already begun to do its work. It was healing the damage done. It was reforming her body; beginning at the source.

But could it heal everything? Was Jasper certain it would work this time? Before he could let the nagging thoughts consume him, a gust of wind whipped through the room. He looked over his shoulder at the bedroom window. His sister was perched on the sill.

"Is she alright?" Worry creased her brow as she stepped into the room. Emmett was right behind her. Both of their eyes widened at the scent of blood. They had both been so good, Alice never tasting human blood, and Emmett having maintained his control ever since his slip-up nearly twenty years ago. Edward was frightened, not sure if they could control themselves in Bella's presence.

_Damn,_ Emmett thought. _Her scent is so strong._

He clasped a hand around his mouth and nose and turned away. Alice stopped breathing all together.

"Emmett, don't breathe. Control yourself," Edward ordered. He looked to Alice. "You two are going to be okay, aren't you?"

She nodded and placed herself at a distance, dragging Emmett farther away with her towards the closet door. "We're going to be fine. In a few minutes the venom will have taken over enough of her blood to dull the appeal. It will be mostly dead soon."

Edward wasn't entirely convinced. "Do I need to worry about you or not?" He wasn't taking any chances where Bella was concerned. "If it's going to be too much for you, I would rather you wait outside."

She shook her head. "You know I wouldn't lie to you, Edward. I've seen this. Everything will be fine." Alice still wasn't breathing.

She was right. She wouldn't lie to him. He could see the vision in her mind. They'd be fine once the venom settled in.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked agitatedly. He thought he'd be with them.

She didn't answer, just nodded to the window. His father stepped through then. "I'm here, son."

Edward sighed in relief. He knew there was nothing Carlisle could do for either of them in that moment, but knowing that he was there made the moment a little bit easier to bear. The support of his family was appreciated, especially his father's.

Bella screamed and her body jerked in Edward's arms. He held her tightly and whispered soothing words in her ear. They were only a minor comfort to her as the fire engulfed her body. It was as if liquid lava was pouring through her veins, devouring her from the inside out. Her body was so consumed with pain that she couldn't think clearly. Her mind was a blurry haze of images of Edward.

She tried to hold onto the thought of him, tried to remember his face, his eyes, his touch, the feel of his lips. She kept her eyes closed, listening to his words, feeling his lips against her ear. As the pain overwhelmed her, she held onto the vision of Edward. When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, his face was contorted in pain. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. She touched a shaky hand to his face and he closed his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the last. Let me know what you think. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9  Worth Waiting For

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I know I said I'd have it up over the weekend but my schedule just wouldn't allow. Plus, I tore apart this last chapter so many times. Nothing I wrote ever felt right. I'm finally happy with this and I hope you are too. :)**

**Thanks to my beta, icrodriguez. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Worth Waiting For<strong>

Bella opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her they adjusted to the room around her. She almost forgot where she was, and what had happened, until her mind raced through the events of the last few days. She stared up at the white ceiling, the dark brown wicker fan rotating gently above as her memories come back to her.

Her eyes picked up small specks of lint and dirt floating through the air with her sharpened gaze, as well tiny cracks littering the ceiling of her room. She took a moment to marvel at her new ability. How odd? She heard the crickets' chorus somewhere beneath her window. A dog howled off in the distance and the noise jostled her. She felt the brush of something against her leg, followed by a small movement, and then the sound of denim brushing together faintly. She took in a sharp breath, inhaling something familiar and all together exquisite.

_Edward._

Her eyes danced around before they finally found him sitting beside her, halfway down the bed. He was smiling at her, the gesture unsure and careful. He extended his hand to her and she took it, lifting herself up to a sitting position. She just looked at him. And he looked back. They were locked in place, unable to say a word.

Edward gazed at her wordlessly, his eyes wide, his lips finally spreading into a full grin. He felt such peace at that moment. It was the first sense of serenity he had felt in three days and he allowed it to sink in. It was real. It was finally over. There would be no more pain, no more screams. She was finally here; his Bella.

He couldn't help but think how her description of herself did not do her justice. Edward had been watching her during the change, his eyes never once leaving her face. And as her form began to slowly appear to him, her features filling in slowly but surely, he was stunned speechless by her radiance. There was no denying how truly beautiful she was. It was humbling to know that she belonged to him. He reached out a cautious hand to her, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

"Hello, love," he finally whispered.

Her soft gaze brightened and she threw herself into his arms. "Edward," she gasped.

Hearing her speak his name for the first time in three days gave Edward a shocking thrill. He missed her voice; the gentle cadence of her tone, the soft melody with which she spoke. It was a soothing balm to him now, cloaking him in warmth.

"Bella," he murmured.

The relief was evident in his tone as a small sigh left him, his arms locking around Bella's waist, his lips burying themselves in her hair. He breathed in, closing his eyes and remembering that smell. It was her. There was no denying that lovely aroma. It was his Bella. She was finally here. At last he could gaze upon the woman who had become his whole world, finally take in with his eyes what his mind had been trying to conjure up. His thoughts did not compare to her true brilliance. She was exquisuite.

Edward was so overwhelmed by what he was feeling. His heart swelled, his body trembled, his thoughts were scattered. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say. Nothing seemed enough. All that mattered was that she was finally his. He had spent so long searching for her, so many tedious days and nights in solitary, and she was finally here. He had found his other half, and she had been more than worth the wait.

"You came back to me," he sobbed. A part of him had been so afraid he would lose her.

Bella whimpered as she strengthened her hold around him. She never wanted to let go. "Is it over?" she asked. "Is the pain really over?" She paused, her breathing finally leveling out as she took in soothing breaths. Her fingers dug into his skin with such force it caused Edward to wince.

"Careful, love." He gently moved her hands from their vice like grip around his neck, holding them in his between their bodies instead. He liked how perfectly they seemed to fit in his, enjoying they way her small hands looked encased in his large ones. "You're much stronger now. Stronger than me even."

Bella pulled her hands away and winced. "Sorry." She clasped her hands together, wringing them nervously in her lap. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Edward smiled reassuringly and pulled her back into his arms, pressing his forehead to hers, desperate to keep the contact. He would gladly suffer the pain if it meant keeping her close.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm fine." Bella still looked unsure and Edward stroked a finger down the side of her face. "It will take some getting used to. It's perfectly normal, love."

She nodded, gazing up at him. She swallowed slowly, licking her lips. "You can see me?"

Edward's fingers played with the ends of the locks of her hair and he smiled. He could hear the distress in her voice, worried that it had not worked.

"Yes, Bella…..I can see you."

It was true. He could finally see her. He would no longer have to wonder what emotion her eyes held as he spoke to her. No longer would he have to imagine her innocent smile when he could just appease his curiosity by gazing at her glorious countenance. There would be no more closing his eyes in wonder as he drew a picture with his mind of what she looked like. She was finally here.

She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes searching his for something he couldn't figure out. There was worry in her eyes and his fingers touched the creases at the corner of her eyes with tender affection.

"And…" Her voice trailed off and she swallowed nervously.

Edward gave her a comforting smile, hoping to ease any unnecessary worries. "And you're absolutely perfect," he breathed, holding her gaze.

She smiled sweetly and Edward allowed himself a quiet moment to take in her face, to drink her in now that everything was finally over. She had a small feminine nose, high cheekbones, and delicate pink lips. They parted slightly at his perusal, her uneven breath the only noise around them. Her eyes, a crimson red that did nothing to detract from her beauty, reflected back at him the same adoration he felt for her.

Her heart shaped face was framed by a beautiful mane of auburn hair, the silky curls spilling over her shoulders elegantly. The luscious locks were so full and dark against her creamy skin, the delicate ivory flesh soft under Edward's tentative touches. He suddenly felt like an inexperienced boy, and perhaps he was, but the feel of her sent delicious vibrations throughout his body; something so foreign to him not four days ago.

Bella didn't feel the slightest bit of unease under Edward's passionate gaze. His eyes caressed her amorously, lovingly, and she enjoyed the attention he was lavishing on her. She took the time to look at him too. Her vision was much sharper than before and she could see more clearly the hint of gold interwoven into the bronze locks of his hair, the freckles scattered over his forearms, the small scar on his neck that matched hers. It was like a beacon calling to her.

And her sense of smell, it was so strong. Edward's natural fragrance was so much sweeter to her now. He smelled incredible when she was human, but to her vampire senses, he was simply wonderful. He smelled of honey and juniper and she breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with his exhilarating scent. The effect his aroma seemed to have on her was so overwhelming that she had to bite into her tongue to keep from whimpering.

"You smell divine," she murmured softly, trailing her hands over his chest and up into the hair at the nape of his neck, her thumbs stroking just below his ears. "So much stronger than you did before."

He nodded as his lips turned up in one corner. "As do you."

Her brow rose slightly in wonder. She continued to watch her fingers as they toyed with his hair. "So my scent is stronger now that I'm a vampire?"

Edward nodded again, the back of his hand brushing her hair from one shoulder. His eyes lingered on her collarbone. The area was so tempting, so inviting, that all Edward wanted to do was nibble on her flesh. He breathed in a steadying breath, steeling himself before he spoke. He moved his lingering eyes up the length of her neck and finally met her inquisitive gaze.

"Yes, but it's different," he said, his tone deep and rough. He cleared his throat before he continued. "But it's not your blood that is so appealing now. It's just you." He pulled in a long breath, closing his eyes and smiling. "All of you."

Edward's mind and body wanted nothing more than to capture Bella's lips in an earth-shattering kiss. He wanted to devour every inch of her, to take her and never let her go. It was his first instinct when she awoke. His emotions were high and his mind a bit cloudy with desire.

As his mate, he needed to connect with her in every possible way; mind, body and soul. He felt like he had waited an eternity for her, for this moment, and he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. His entire being was itching to touch her, to have her, to consume her and be consumed. He felt like he was trembling with the strength it took to hold himself back. But Edward didn't want to frighten her. Bella was fragile in so many ways, new to a world that was so foreign to her. He was afraid he would overwhelm her. All he wanted was to make her feel at ease in every possible way.

Bella sank her teeth into her lip, her body tingling with the need to touch him, to kiss him, to press herself against him. She finally managed to nod at his words, bringing her gaze all over him, her eyes touching every inch of his immortal body. With her new eyes she felt as if she were seeing him for the very first time. His features were sharp; his jaw strong, his thin nose perfectly straight. And he felt warm under her hands, the icy feeling his body once emanated gone. His skin was soft and pliant under her touch, his muscles moving and bunching in reaction to her small strokes. He drew in a quick breath as she moved her hands along his arms and to his neck, the tips of her fingers lost in a beautiful dance. His breathing soon turned heavy, an eager panting to Bella's ears that caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

Edward's eyes remained fixed on Bella, watching her explore him with her new senses. He felt desired under her gaze and it made him tremble with need. Her fingers found the spot just below his ear - the mark left behind by Carlisle - and his head lolled to the side, eagerly allowing her access. She tilted her head as she admired the scar, her fingertips caressing it tenderly, carefully, cautiously. He closed his eyes and shivered involuntarily. Her touches were like heaven.

"Does it hurt?" she asked timidly, pulling her hand back. He shook his head hurriedly, his eyes still closed, unable to make a sound. He hoped she'd touch him again.

As if reading Edward's mind, she continued to feel the mark against her skin, reveling in the realization that to her human eyes it was once nonexistent. But now, under her heightened gaze, it was so prominent, so beautiful. It meant that he was hers….._forever_. She moved in and touched it with her lips, brushing her mouth across it slowly and languidly.

It was then that his resolve broke. Edward's arms encased Bella instantly, a groan slipping from his lips the moment her mouth met his skin. He flipped her onto her back beneath him, the bed creaking with the quick movements. She gasped, looking at him in surprise, pleasure dancing in her eyes. He drank her in hungrily, every inch, from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, and she was magnificent. Edward released a low growl that had Bella's eyes widening.

She was _his_.

Bella's tongue darted out and swept across her lips; lips that were just begging to be kissed. Edward complied instantly, meeting her mouth in a heated dance, both of them whimpering as their lips finally came together. It felt like they had waited eons to be together like this again and Edward melted into her, losing himself in all that was Bella. He felt like he was drowning in her, sinking in the depths of his desire for her.

Her body pressed up against him as his tongue collided with hers, his hands roaming over her in worship. Bella moaned softly in pleasure, a sweet sound that sent shivers down Edward's spine. His lips moved fervently against hers, his body desperate to get closer to her but not able to get close enough. He lost himself for some time in her lips, in her touches, her embrace, and when he finally pulled away, she smiled up at him.

"Have you been holding back, Mr. Cullen?" she asked with a sly quirk of her lips.

His smile was impish and he looked almost embarrassed. "Perhaps." He met her gaze, holding it steady as he rejoiced in the knowledge that there were no limits between them. There never would be. "But there's no need to anymore."

His eyes moved to the spot at the base of her neck; _his_ mark. It pleased him to see it, knowing that she was his forever, that he had branded her as his. It sounded somewhat barbaric, she was no one's property, but it delighted Edward to know this. He kissed the mark, his lips light against the skin. He pulled back, rubbing the spot gently with his fingers.

"_Mine_," he insisted, his eyes burning into hers, his voice low and gravelly.

Bella nodded slowly and without hesitation, mesmerized by the possessive look in his eyes. She loved how it made her feel; desired, needed, protected…loved.

"Always," was her breathy response. "Forever."

Edward smiled lazily, happily, as his eyes moved over the rest of her body. She was dressed in a pale blue satin dress that came to her knees, the material currently bunched up her legs, riding up her thigh in the most sinful way. Edward restrained himself from exploring the new territory, and settled instead for feeling the softness of her shoulder as he lifted the thin spaghetti strap that had fallen loosely down her left arm. He gently slid it back into place, his fingers tracing her arm, blazing a path into her skin.

The flimsy material of the garment clung to her curves in the most tantalizing way, doing nothing to hide Bella's magnificent body. It looked more like a negligee than a dress and Edward had to bite back a groan. He was overwhelmed with just how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. But now was clearly not the time to show her.

"How did I get into this dress?" Bella asked suddenly, a bit of confusion in her tone. She touched her hands to her stomach, feeling the material against her palms. She smiled when her skin came into contact with the dress. "It feels wonderful," she marveled.

"Your senses are different now, so the satin will feel a lot softer than when you were human." He cleared his throat, looking away from her eyes. "As for you being in the dress…...your, uh, clothes...did not make the transition with you."

Bella's eyes widened, her mortification written all over her face. She had been naked? It was not the way she wanted Edward to see her like that for the first time.

"Don't worry," he rushed to assure her. "My family saw nothing…..and neither did I."

Her eyes shot open further. "_Your family_? They were here?"

"Yes, they were, but do not worry. No one saw a thing." Edward could see that his words were doing nothing to subdue her fears. He was only managing to make things worse. "Alice's visions have become much clearer where you're concerned, and she saw ahead of time before anything happened. She dressed you in this while I and the rest of my family left the room." Edward shrugged his shoulders uneasily, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. But Bella's body relaxed in his arms and she sighed with a nod, pleased by this news. "Alice found this in your closet. I hope it's alright."

She nodded again, still gazing down at the dress. "It's perfect. I bought this just before everything happened to me. I just never had anywhere to where it to." Bella bunched some of the fabric between her fingers, fidgeting with it nervously. "I know it's silly to buy something that you may never wear, but it was just so lovely and I was hoping that one day I _could_ find someplace to where it, like maybe a school dance - even though I know no one would have ever asked me - or to a family function-"

Edward stopped her rambling with a kiss, pulling her fingers way from the fragile material before she could wear a hole through it. She had yet to realize her strength and he didn't want her ruining it.

"You look radiant in it Bella," he mumbled against her lips.

Bella felt like she might blush, but knew that was impossible. She would never blush again, and a part of her was thankful for that. It always gave her away and she hated that it made her so transparent. She smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Edward." Her smile was tentative but her eyes confident as she looked at him. She cupped his face in her hand. "_You_ make me feel beautiful."

Her admission forced an exultant grin to form on Edward's lips. He kissed her again, feeling unbelievably giddy with the news. And as much as Edward wanted to stay wrapped in her arms showing her just how magnificent she was, he knew it was imperative she hunt soon. She may have been distracted at the current moment, by his lips and his roaming fingers, but it wouldn't be long before her thirst made itself known. Edward pulled back grudgingly, knowing they had more pertinent things to take care of.

"I know this may not be the first thing on your mind, love. But you need to hunt." He stroked her hair, the silky locks gliding through his fingers. "Do you feel it? The burn in your throat?"

Bella brought a delicate hand to her neck and nodded, uselessly rubbing her muscles to try and ease the tension. "Yes, now that you mention it, I do feel it. It's quite uncomfortable actually. It feels like I have a sore throat, but much worse."

Edward nodded. "Feeding will ease the pain. Animal blood won't do away with it completely, but it will dull it enough to bear the discomfort. Soon you will grow used to it." Bella scrunched her face together as her hand continued to rub soothing circles over her throat. Edward smiled nervously down at her. "Before we do, though…..would you like to see yourself?"

Bella hesitated, her movements ceasing, her mouth falling open to say something but falling short of uttering a sound. She did want to see herself, terribly so. It had been so long since she last saw herself, her reflection that is, and she wanted to know what Edward was seeing right now; what his eyes were taking in now that she was visible. She was nervous - damn near afraid to see what would be reflected back at her in that mirror. Edward said that she would look a little different, that the venom would have altered her features. Would she still look like her? Would she even recognize herself?

Bella finally nodded and Edward helped her from the bed, her bare feet touching the floor. She wiggled her toes as she felt the coolness of the wood. Everything was different to her now, even something as simple as walking on a wooden surface.

As Edward led her to the mirror, holding her hand in his, he kept his eyes on hers, nervous for her reaction. He remembered how it was for him when he saw himself for the first time after his change, the blood red of his eyes extremely troubling. Edward could see the worry begin to take over her features. She was chewing nervously on her lip, her nose scrunched up. He reached out with his other hand, touching her chin gently with his fingers and bringing her uneasy gaze to his. He smiled softly down at her.

"Don't be nervous, Bella. Everything's going to be fine." He hesitated, licking his lips. "But I must warn you, your eyes are going to be a shock."

She nodded. "I remember. They'll be red."

Edward stepped behind her and she slowly turned to the mirror, her eyes closed as she held her breath. He settled his hands on her hips and placed his chin on her shoulder, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Open your eyes, love, and say hello to the love of my life."

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open and they froze as she took herself in for the first time. Her mouth dropped open as she drew her wide eyes up the length of her body. Her mouth pulled up into a slow, hesitant smile. She licked her lips, moving closer to the mirror. She reached a hand out and touched the glass with one hand and her face with the other, as if she were making sure that what she was seeing was real. Her smile widened into a Cheshire grin, her eyes finding Edward's.

"Wow," she breathed softly. "Is that really me?"

Edward chuckled and nodded, pressing his lips together to keep in his excitement. He was glad that she was pleased with what she saw.

"Yes, love, that's you."

Bella never considered herself an ugly girl, a bit average perhaps, but not unattractive. In fact, people would often comment on her resemblance to her mother, who she found to be very beautiful. Though she disagreed wholeheartedly with other's perception of her, she was flattered by the comparison. But as Bella looked at herself, she was nearly speechless.

She still looked the same, she could see the girl she once was, only her features were just a little different now. They were enhanced in a way that made her look even more appealing. Her skin was smoother, her lips plumper and her curves just slightly more voluptuous. Her hair was fuller, if that was even possible, and the red tint that was once only noticeable in direct sunlight was more prominent, even in the dim lighting of her room. She couldn't contain the smile the erupted on her face.

Was it conceited of her to like how she looked; to think she was…..pretty? Bella had never felt so beautiful before, and it wasn't just because of her new face and body, but because of the way in which Edward was watching her. His gaze was filled with so many things; love, desire, a longing that made her feel craved. It was like he was the luckiest man in the world. And she loved it.

"Do you like?" he implored, nearly bursting with his need to know.

Bella laughed giddily, the noise pleasant to Edward's ears. She nodded vigorously as she looked back at him though the mirror.

"I do like…very much." She shook her head back and forth as she looked at herself in awe, completely flabbergasted that it was her. It had been so long since she had a reflection, an image that she could see, and it was absolutely wonderful; so incredibly surreal to her. "I was so afraid I wouldn't look like me but…..I still do."

"Do your eyes frighten you?"

Edward was worried that her eyes would terrify her. It was always a bit startling at first, seeing the bloody gaze looking back at you. It had made Edward feel all the more inhuman, so much more like the monster that he was. He didn't want Bella to see herself in that way.

She shook her head surely, no hesitation in her movements. Her scent permeated the air around them as her hair moved back and forth, and Edward shuddered as he breathed it in.

"Not as much as I thought they would," she confessed. "Besides, you said the color would fade after some time, right?"

Edward bit back a groan - her intoxicating scent doing funny things to him - and nodded. "Yes, with a consistent animal diet, your eyes will begin to lighten after a few months. Eventually they'll be golden like mine."

Bella turned in his arms and brought her fingers to his temple, rubbing lightly against his skin. His gaze softened as he looked back at her.

"But your eyes get black sometimes," she said. "Why is that?" She remembered their first encounter in biology, recalling the way his eyes had instantly changed color.

He smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. "That happens when we go too long without feeding." Bella seemed to consider that. Her mouth turned down in a small frown and her eyes looked off to the side. She finally nodded in understanding. "Are you ready to see my family again?" he questioned. "They'll be joining us on the hunt."

Bella looked to her bedroom door reflectively and her feet began to shuffle back and forth against the floor. "I think so."

Her inflection gave away her apprehension. Edward could understand the small fear he was sure she was feeling. She was used to being unseen for so long and soon she would be thrown into the spotlight for his family to fuss over. And as fretful as Bella may have been over the possibility of meeting his family again, Edward was that much more eager to introduce her.

His family would finally be able to see the girl that had captivated his heart from the moment she crashed into his life. They would be able to look upon the young woman who had rocked Edward's existence, changing his life in more ways than he could count. This was the woman who had brought new meaning to this boring world, someone who created new and exciting possibilities. And if Edward was being entirely honest with himself, the proud and slightly arrogant teenaged boy inside him wanted to show of the beautiful girl that he would call his for eternity. They would finally see what he had been clear to him all along.

"Don't be nervous, love," he soothed. "They're all excited to meet you." He kissed her nose and touched his forehead to hers. She sighed with the contact. "And they're going to love you."

After a moment's pause she finally spoke. "Are they here?" she inquired, her voice quiet.

Edward shook his head. "No, they'll be waiting for us in the woods. They didn't want to overwhelm you by being here when you woke up."

Bella seemed touched by the thought and smiled. "That was nice of them." She finally gave herself an encouraging nod. "Okay, then. I'm ready." Bella suddenly looked down at her bare feet, realizing that she was missing something. "Oh, I need some shoes."

"Allow me," Edward offered, sitting her back down on the mattress and picking up a pair of satin black pumps at the end of the bed. She looked at him warily. "Alice insists they go with the outfit," he explained.

Edward gently lifted her right leg, slipping the shoe on her tiny foot carefully. His hand slowly caressed the back of her calf, his fingers exploring their way up the length of her leg, stopping just behind her knee and tickling the skin gently. He watched with a delighted eye as Bella's body began to tremble, her lips parting, her eyes growing heavy. She looked back at him and took in a shaky breath, sinking her top teeth into her bottom lip as a low whimper escaped her. Her hands gripped the sheet beside her, tearing into the cotton. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the mess she had made. Her gaze sought at his and she smiled with a small shrug.

"Whoops."

Edward chuckled, repeating the action on her other leg, this time using his lips to tease her skin. His mouth started at the top of her foot, a gentle touch at first that became more ardent as he discovered more ground the further up he went. Her breathy moans cut deeply into him, stirring within Edward the need to ravage her. His lips managed to reach the area above her knee, the skin so soft and supple, and his hands encased her thigh as he nipped at her succulent flesh. Her breathing became quite loud and her fingers tangled in Edward's hair. He rocked his head to the side, keeping his cheek against her thigh as he looked up at her. Her gaze matched his. They both wanted each other.

"I thought I was supposed to hunt," she rasped, the tenor of her voice unsteady.

He smiled up at her, his grin dreamy. He moved to settle himself between her legs, her gloriously tempting legs that wrapped around him the instant he moved closer to her. He grasped her hips in his greedy hands, pulling her closer to his body.

"There is nothing more I'd rather do than stay here and show you how much I love you," he growled.

She raised a provoking eyebrow. "Then why don't you."

She pulled him closer with one rough pull of her legs and he groaned with the collision of their bodies. His lips attacked hers fiercely and she moaned into his mouth, trying to pull him closer with her hands, clawing at him like a wild animal. His hands roamed the length of her back, tempted to just rip her dress it two to get to her. It would shred easily.

They began to lose themselves in their need, their hands and lips assaulting each other. Edward finally pulled away and let out an agonized noise, groaning loudly in frustration as he tucked his forehead into her shoulder. He kissed the spot, slipping his tongue out and licking lightly. His mouth lingered on her skin as her taste invaded his taste buds. She was heaven. He didn't know how he was going to be able to pull away, but he knew they had to. She really needed to hunt.

"We really must go, love," Edward mumbled into her shoulder. "As painful as it is for me to pull myself away from you, you really must feed."

Bella's breathing had slowed to an even pace and she lifted his head in her hands. "Then let's hurry."

It took some effort, but Edward finally managed to extricate himself from Bella's arms. He pulled her to her feet and walked over to the other of side of the room. Bella let her hand fall from his as she watched him walk over to the window and open it. He looked over at her with a smile, holding out an inviting hand.

"Come," he called gently.

She looked at him as if he were mad. "You want to _jump_ from the _window_." He nodded. "Are you insane?"

Edward laughed and it caused Bella to smile unsurely. She didn't know what was so funny. "You'll be fine love. Trust me. This will be nothing."

Her feet began to bring her to him, her steps faster and surer than they used to be. The speed surprised her and she let out a breath of air as she fell into Edward arms. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What the..."

"You'll get used to it," Edward assured her, brushing a stray lock from her face. "I'll help you slow down your strides." Bella looked at him, confused. "For human appearances," he clarified.

Bella nodded but her mind seemed to be on something else. She drew her thumbnail between her teeth and began to gnaw on it, scrunching her nose up in thought. She finally looked up at Edward's concerned gaze.

"What am I going to do about my parents?" she asked anxiously. "Eventually, not any time soon of course, but eventually they will check in on me."

"When do you think that will be?" Edward knew they were going to have to concoct some sort of plan in order to allay any suspicions but he had yet to think of something.

Bella sat herself down on the large window frame, pulling Edward with her. "Well, chances are they won't come around until the summer, so I think I'd like to send them a letter, just to let them know that I've left and I'm never coming back."

Bella stared at the floor deep in thought and Edward wished he knew what she was thinking. "Are you alright, love?" he asked. She nodded with a smile, but the sadness in her eyes betrayed the gesture.

"I know I don't owe them anything but I'd like to leave something behind so that they know not to look for me, so they know that I'm happy and they shouldn't worry." Her face fell and she looked away. "Not that they ever did," she mumbled beneath her breath.

Edward's thumb stroked soothingly over the back of Bella's hand, his free hand reaching out to her gently, goading her face to look at him.

"Forget about them, Bella. You have me now, you have my family." He touched his lips to hers, savoring the feel of her mouth against his. She was so sweet, so soft; so perfect. "And you are _everything_ to me."

Bella smiled against his lips. She felt like she might cry tears of joy at his words. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to alleviate her fears, to quell her worries when she lost herself in the memories of her depressing childhood. She had Edward now and there was no need to dwell in the past. Her parents were behind her.

She looked up at him, feeling the warmth of his love and affection wrap around her, and it made her smile. "I love you, Edward Cullen," she said softly.

That wonderfully sexy crooked smile appeared on his face and she melted into his touch as he took her face in his hands, his fingers weaving into her long locks, his thumbs stroking her lips.

"And I love you, Isabella swan. Now and forever."

He kissed her, his mouth meeting hers over and over in the sweetest of touches. She parted her lips, her sweet breath tickling Edward's skin. She purred in contentment, the sounded rolling over him in the most delectable way. Edward knew that no measure of time would ever be enough with Bella, but they'd start with forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's finished. Hope you enjoyed. :D<strong>


End file.
